Consequences!
by woundedhearts
Summary: Cody gets Barbara pregnant before leaving for the semester at sea program. This is just the beginning as one family comes together and one family falls apart. This emotional roller coaster shows how one mistake can change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Consequences!

* * *

"Codes would you relax?" Zack begged of his twin brother. "You don't know what Barbara wants. It might not be that bad."

"Zack she said she had something important she needed to tell me," Cody stated as panic began to set in.

"Codes, please just sit down," Zack stated as he yanked his younger brother down by his shirt, forcing him to sit down beside him. "You're giving me a headache with all your pacing."

They were sitting near the check in desk on the S.S. Tipton. Zack and Cody had been attending seven seas high for the past two months now, and Cody hadn't seen or talked to Barbara since the morning he and his brother boarded.

"Zack, what if…what if…?" Cody looked toward him with worried eyes.

"What if, what Codes?" Zack replied.

"What if, never mind," Cody stated deciding to take a deep breath and take Zack's advice and relax.

"Cody I know what you're going to say, but it was one night, and you wore protection right?" Zack waited for an answer.

"Yes, but Zack, it broke."

Zack looked a little confused. "What broke?"

"The condom, Zack the condom broke. What am I going to do? I am so scared." Zack pulled Cody in for an affectionate hug.

"Codes don't freak out until you know for sure. What Barbara has to say may not have anything to do with your night together?"

Zack held onto his brother for a few more minutes. "Zack I know your right, but what if my fears are real and she's pregnant, Zack I am not ready for such a big responsibility, I am only fifteen." Cody jumped up again and began to pace as before. "What am I going to do….Zacky help me?"

Zack hadn't heard the nickname in years and it made him smile knowing Cody needed him, "It'll be okay, no matter what happens we're family and I will always be here for you. But, seriously bro you need to wait and find out what Barbara has to say. You always go to the worst case scenario before you process all the facts. Chill a little, okay?"

"I'll try." Zack gave his baby brother what he hoped was a reassuring smile and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I can't wait for this to be over. I need to know before I go insane."

Just then Zack looked over to the entrance to the lobby as Cody followed his gaze and both spotted Barbara standing there. "Well, bro here's your chance." Zack stated quietly as Cody walked over and extended a hand to his girlfriend.

"Hey Cody," She offered.

"Hey Barbara, how are you?" Cody gave her a timid hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

Not one to beat around the bush she sighed before stating, "We should talk, in private."

* * *

Cody nodded taking a hold of Barbara's hand and slowly leading her toward his brother's cabin. Sitting in a chair while Barbara took a seat on one of the trunks, he waited for the worst.

He was a little surprised when Barbara began to cry. He wasn't quite sure what to do. "Cody what are we going to do." And with that said she had verified his suspicions. Yet, somehow he needed her to say it, he needed to hear it out loud, if only to keep his sanity.

"Barbara talk to me, I need you to tell me what's going on." Cody tenderly wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Cody, I am pregnant."

Cody knew it was coming and yet it still didn't make the news that much easier to process. She slid down to the floor and leaned her head back up against the bed. As she pulled her knees to her chest, he in turn slid down beside her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I took two pregnancy tests and then just to be sure I drove down to the doctor's office. They did a blood test and confirmed it. I am two and a half months pregnant." Barbara explained.

"Are you sure it's mine?" Barbara jumped up angry and hurt. "Cody how could you ask me that, you're the only one I've been with." As she began to leave Cody stopped her.

"I am sorry I know. I don't know why I said that I am just scared. I didn't mean it I promise."

"How do you think I feel, I am the one that's going to have to have this baby?" Barbara snapped.

"Look Barbara I know I should have told you this that night, but, I didn't want to scare you. You see the condom…" Cody began to explain.

"How could this have happened." she cried as she paced across the floor obviously trying to wrap her mind around it. "I mean you wore a condom aren't those supposed to be like 100% effective."

"Not quite, more like 99.9% effective." Cody guessed.

"Great, so we're the lucky 1%, wonderful." Cody took her hand and told her to sit down.

"I think the reason the condom failed to work is because it broke."

"What…what do you mean?" she eyed him confused.

"The condom tore, it was no good, or maybe I didn't put it on right…I don't know. But Barbara, I am sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me, I could've done something? How could you keep that from me?" Barbara screamed. "This is your fault Cody Martin, you're the reason I am pregnant."

"Wait a minute it does take two, and I didn't hear any complaints while we were making this baby." Cody replied angrily as she began to cry.

"I am so scared, what are my parents going to think, they're going to hate me?"

"I promise, we did this together, we'll go through it together." Cody softly stated trying his best to comfort her.

"My parents are so old fashioned and big on tradition. God, they're going to be so disappointed." Cody wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly she sat up, placing a hand over her mouth she gasped. "They will expect you to marry me!"

Cody jumped up in a panic. "Wha….what?" Cody turned paler, if that was even possible. "We can't get married, we're only fifteen."

"Yeah, we shouldn't be having a baby either, but we are." She stated the obvious. "Cody there's no other options and I refuse to get an abortion or to let someone else raise my child." Barbara explained in no uncertain terms.

"Wrong, our child and I agree with you 100%. But, I also know marriage is not an option either, at least not right now."

Looking over Cody noticed how tired and drained she looked and suggested she take a nap. When she yawned and began to rub her temples he realized he was correct. "Tired?" He asked her." Her answer was another slight yawn. "Come on lets tuck you in you need to rest. We'll figure all this out when you've had a chance to sleep."

Barbara smiled and thanked him. She crawled under the covers and he pulled them over her shoulder. Making sure she was comfortable, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. And after she had fallen asleep he left the cabin.

* * *

Walking into his own cabin, he wasn't surprised to see Zack sitting in his bed waiting for him to return. One look at Cody and Zack knew what had happened, opening his arms wide Cody didn't have to think twice and walked over to him. He slumped into his brothers waiting embrace sobbing like a baby, as he cradled him like a mother would.

The cabin filled with silence except for Cody's soft cries. His body trembled and shook from the tears he shed, and it broke Zack's heart to see him like that. He had always hated seeing his baby brother cry, he would never admit it to him but it hurt, deeply.

So while he held Cody in his arms, he caressed his back and ran a hand threw his hair, Zack waited saying nothing, what could he say? After a while Cody fell asleep cocooned in his brother's arms and left his problems to the waking world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Making Plans

* * *

Cody awoke to a darkened room and an arm wrapped around him. Smiling, he slowly pulled himself out from under Zack's hold, leaning over he wrapped the blankets over his brother's shoulders to make sure he would stay warm.

After looking in on Barbara and making sure she was okay, Cody went back to his cabin grabbed the phone and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him as not to disturb Zack and regrettably dialed his mom's number.

Carey Martin answered her phone on the third ring and smiled noticing the name on the caller ID box. "Hi honey," Carey stated into the receiver. "You and Zack having fun yet, an entire ship…."

"Mom, I am in trouble!" Cody shouted into the receiver not meaning to.

"What happened, where's Zack?" And if on cue Zack walked in and without saying anything sat down beside his brother near the edge of the tub.

"He's fine mom, his right here," the younger boy calmly replied hearing a sigh of relief escape his mothers lips.

"I am sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but I need to come home and see you. Barbara is here, and we have something important to tell you." There was a moment of silence on the line.

"Barbara is on the ship with you?"

"Yes, mom she is, she just boarded this morning." He explained.

"You're sure everyone is okay, though." Cody smiled always the worry wart.

"Yes, it's nothing like that, everyone is alright, I promise." Cody replied.

"Cody why is Barbara on the ship with you?" she asked of her youngest.

"Because she needed to tell me something, but mom listen. I need you to do something for me…"

"Is she pregnant?" The silence was deafening and in that moment she knew the truth.

"I think we should talk when we come home to visit this weekend."

"Okay honey, what did you need me to do?" Cody could hear the disappointment and sadness in his mother's voice and it broke his heart.

"I need you to ask Mr. and Mrs. Brownstein over for coffee this Saturday. I think we need to have a family meeting with everyone involved. I'll call dad myself and ask to see him also."

"I see," she replied trying hard to control her emotions.

This was not the time and she needed to take a few breaths before she jumped into this discussion. She just couldn't understand how this happened, Cody was so responsible. She half expected this from Zack but Cody. He planned everything out to the minute including his future. She didn't understand, but she knew that she needed to end this call before she lost her temper and began a screaming match.

"I will take care of it, what time would you like me to pick you up?" Cody could hear the anger in his mother's voice she was trying hard to control.

"We'll take a cab and be there on Friday afternoon." Cody replied and with a last I love you he hung up the phone.

Zack and Cody sat in silence for a moment. Neither of them knew what to say so they opted to say nothing.

Woody walked in a minute later, noticing Zack and Cody he slightly jumped, "hey guys are you having a party in here?"

"No, we were talking." Zack explained hoping Woody would take the hint and leave. Apparently it didn't work for he just laughed and continued washing his hands.

"What about?" Woody smiled. "Does it have anything to do with that girl that's asleep in Zack's room?"

"She's my girlfriend," Cody stated not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"I thought she looked familiar, she's the girl in the pictures, right?" Woody said. "Barbara?"

"Look Woody this is kind've important could you please use my bathroom?" Zack said as he pushed Woody out the door.

"Okay, okay, geeze….I can take a hint."

_Apparently not_ Zack thought as he closed and locked the door behind him. A minute later the boys heard the front door to the cabin open and close and knew he had left.

"So what's the plan?" Zack asked his brother walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Right now we're going to take it step by step. When we dock Barbara and I will talk to mom and dad as well as her parents and go from there."

Cody stated trying to seem strong and confident about his decision. Zack didn't buy it for a minute, but decided to say nothing. "Everything will work out, you'll see, in the meantime why don't you go and wake Barbara up so she can eat something, she has to be hungry," Zack told his brother.

"Wow, really what time is it? I can't believe it's already time for dinner." Cody said a bit surprised. He hadn't had a chance to look at the clock, so he hadn't realized he had slept most of the day away.

"It's ten to seven and you know Moseby, if you're not there on time, you might as well not go in the first place." Both boys smiled.

* * *

Seven sharp Zack, Cody, Barbara and Woody were all standing in line waiting to be seated, when London walked over, "Hi guys, ooh and girl….hey, you look just like Cody's girlfriend." London stated.

"That's because I am Cody's girlfriend," Barbara replied rolling her eyes at whom she referred to as the _air head heiress_.

"Why are we standing in line?" London asked.

"We're waiting to be seated so we can eat," Zack stated raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, see that doesn't work for me," She then walked up to the front of the line and announced to anyone within earshot who she was and that she had four guests with her.

"Right this way Miss. Tipton," the hostess escorted the group to a table reserved for important guests.

All four of them had to admit that there were some perks to knowing London, even if they were receiving death stares from the other students waiting in line.

"See nice and simple." London smiled to herself and clapped her hands. "Yay me!"

Everyone smiled including a certain love struck guy with glasses. Woody eyed London warmly and prayed no one could tell how he truly felt about her. Dinner ended and everyone headed in separate directions.

* * *

Cody told Barbara about Saturday and she was incomplete agreement. "Cody have you told anyone other than your mom and Zack?" Barbara asked him a little worried.

"No one, Zack was the first person, but that's obvious. He's coming home with us on Saturday," Cody told her.

"You know he doesn't really need to be there," Barbara exclaimed as Cody gave her a funny look.

"Wrong, I need him there," She smiled and gave up.

It had always been this way with Cody and Zack, and always would, so there was no point in trying to fight it. "I have learned never to fight you on that point." She stated.

"London said I can bunk with her and her roommate tonight, so I will meet you tomorrow around nine am at the check in desk." Cody gave her a hug and kisses and bid her goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Family Meeting

* * *

The next morning Zack, Cody and Barbara all departed the ship, and headed for the airport. In three hours they'd be standing in Boston and they weren't too eager to get there.

There three hour plane ride turned into seven do to a rather long layover. When they finally arrived home they were exhausted. When they finished greeting everyone they grabbed their luggage and went to bed. Jetlag took the blame for their demeanor and they welcomed the chance to take a rather long nap.

"Zack are you awake?" Cody called to his brother. "Zack, I can't sleep." Cody got out of bed and shook Zack awake.

"What….what, Cody you okay?" Zack whispered.

"Zacky I can't sleep." Zack pulled back the covers and made a place for Cody to climb in. "Zack why did everything seem so much easier when we were younger?"

Zack pulled Cody closer to him and snuggled his head next to his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his little brother. Cuddled under the blankets Zack finally answered him.

"Things seemed simpler because situations were simpler." Zack explained.

"I am scared facing mom and dad and Barbara's parents all at once is terrifying."

"Cody if you get scared you can always look to me." Zack whispered.

"I can't look to you to fight my battles forever." Cody stated as he snuggled closer.

"I may not always be with you twenty four seven and I know I can't take on the world to protect you, but little brother I can try." Zack whispered as he laid his head against Cody's shoulder.

"I am only fifteen Zack, I don't know what to do with a baby."

Zack sighed trying not to fall asleep as it seemed obvious Cody wanted to talk. "You'll learn, and you'll have us as well as Barbara to help you." Cody smiled.

"I guess so." Cody yawned.

"Just try and get to sleep we'll all get through this together in the morning." And as if by magic Cody finally fell asleep leaving Zack awake to worry about the events of the next day. "Oh, baby brother what have you done!" Zack whispered falling asleep himself a few minutes later.

The next morning Cody was counting the seconds on the clock. At ten minutes to eleven there was a knock at the door. "Great they're early." Kurt and Carey came out from behind the kitchen counter, and Zack stood up from the kitchen table.

Cody stopped pacing and after an encouraging nod from Zack opened the door. The tension could be sliced with a knife as Barbara and her parents walked inside.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Brownstein." Cody offered his hand and Barbara's mother was nice enough to take it, but her father just sneered at it.

"Let's get this over with I have a golf game later. So tell us why we're here, and what's so important we all had to be in the same room to hear it?" Mr. Brownstein bellowed.

"Howard our daughter has something very important to tell us and I think we should listen to what she has to say. Now the Martin's were also nice enough to invite us over, I am sure you could be a little more hospitable, don't you think?"

"Fine, but let's finish this." Howard screeched at his wife.

"Hello Carey, how have you been?" She asked as she walked over to where the other woman stood and extended a hand in greeting.

"I have been good. This is my ex-husband and Cody's father Kurt, and of course you know Zack." Carey stated pointing over toward her son.

Amy extended her hand once more and suggested her husband do the same. After some pleasantries Mr. and Mrs. Brownstein as well as Kurt and Carrie walked over and sat down on the couch waiting for their children to begin their announcement. Zack just sat back in the shadows and waited, offering a look of encouragement when he noticed Cody glance his way. A few minutes went by in silence.

"Codester just take a deep breath and begin." Kurt told his son.

Cody nodded, but just as he was about to begin, Mr. Brownstein stood up.

"Oh, this is ridicules, be a man and just say what you have to say so we can all get the hell out of here."

"Howard!" Amy glared at her husband silently warning him to stay quiet and let the children finish.

Kurt hated this man already, but he bit his lip and waited. He and Carey knew the situation Cody and Barbara had gotten themselves into. But Howard and Amy were still in the dark, and judging from his temperament, Howard was someone you didn't want mess with, if you could avoid it. Kurt slid his chair a little closer to his son in case he needed to protect him.

"I don't know exactly where to begin, or how to say this. I care about your daughter she's very special to me. We've been together two and a half years. And in the progress of a relationship, and the deep feelings we share…."Cody stammered.

"Oh Cody just say it, I am pregnant!" Barbara shouted.

"What!" Howard screamed as he jumped up off the couch. Barbara ran behind Cody as he made a lunge for him. "You little bastard, I'll kill you." Howard had Cody by the throat as Kurt and Zack struggled to pull him off. "I'll kill you and then I'll kill her, how you could dishonor me like this, my own daughter." Howard screeched as Zack and Kurt held him back.

"Father please, you don't understand….." Howard managed to pull his arm away from the grip Zack had on it and back handed his daughter so hard she flew over the coffee table.

"You slut, your nothing but trash, we didn't raise you to be common garbage." Howard shouted aiming his anger at Cody who was trying to help Barbara off the floor, as were Carey and Amy. "You will marry her!"

"No!" They both screamed together. "Mom say something!" Barbara begged her mother.

Amy turned disappointed eyes to her daughter. "How could you do this, you're not even married. If you won't get married then we will find a way to take care of this problem."

Barbara cried. "You can't, I can't." Barbara ran to Carey and pleaded with her for help.

"That's not gonno happen, that's my baby too and as the father I have some say as too what happens to it." Cody interjected.

"Look everyone let's calm down and talk about this like rational adults." Carey stated.

"They're not adults, their kids!" Howard screeched.

"Yes, in a very adult situation and they happen to be right, they should have a say as to what happens to this child after all they created it." Carey exclaimed.

Everyone took a seat, with Zack and Kurt sitting on each side of Howard flanking him in case he lost control. Which didn't take long, he was out of his seat as soon as she was finished and so were Kurt and Zack.

"Shut the hell up lady, it you had raised your son right my daughter wouldn't be in this situation."

Kurt stepped up to Howard anger on his face. "You're talking to the mother of my children, if you want to keep breathing you damn well better watch how you speak to her, and for your information it takes two people, so I'd say my son is only half at fault."Kurt growled.

"Are you blaming Barbara?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You don't listen very well do you?" Howard stepped up as Kurt faced him head on.

"That's enough." Amy bellowed to her husband. "We are going to sit down and continue this discussion like civilized people. Do you understand me, Howard?" Howard nodded and they all took a seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Answers

* * *

An hour and a half later their parents were still arguing, but at least they'd stopped fighting. It took Esteban who was now the hotel manager to stop in and ask them to keep it down, but it did the trick. Cody and Barbara stayed quiet, and Zack stood behind them.

"I refuse to let that person back into my home." Howard screamed.

"How could you say that, that person is your own flesh and blood?" Carey asked.

"She has dishonored her family and a sin like that cannot go unpunished. We must disown her."

Kurt rolled his eyes like he found he'd been doing a lot this morning. "What century are you living in?"

Howard stood up and took a menacing step toward Kurt. Kurt stood up and faced him, which brought Zack and Cody to their feet. "How dare you mock our traditions. Traditions are the foundation on which we live. Our ancestors taught us that!" Howard growled.

"Well, then maybe it's time to start a few new traditions don't you think?" Kurt replied.

"I didn't think you'd understand these ancient ways are foreign to you, but when a young girl dishonors her family it's only right to disinherit her."

Kurt shook his head. "There's that word again, disinherit. That's bullshit if I have ever heard it. You know why, we're in America and if you hadn't noticed living in the twenty-first century. I would never turn my back on my family, on my children." Kurt exclaimed as Howard smirked.

"You hypocrite…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt interrupted, looking a bit angry.

"You divorced your wife. You no longer live with your family. You turned your back on them already and you have the gall to lecture me on how I raise my daughter."

Kurt slammed his fist into Howard's face making the man fall back against the couch. Recovering from the blow Howard then stood up and took a flying leap at Kurt, slamming him in the stomach. Zack and Cody pulled them apart after several minutes and were able to bring the situation under control.

"No more, you hear me, no more!" Amy forcefully stated. "Barbara come here." Barbara who had stayed quiet walked over and sat down at her mother's knee like she had done when she was a child. "Are you sure you're going to keep this baby, no marriage, and no adoption." Barbara looked her mother directly in the eyes.

"Yes mother, I am."

Amy leaned down and gently kissed her daughters forehead. "Then child, I am sorry, but I have no choice, you will go back to the house, and you will have one hour to pack your things. Take what you need, for once you leave you will no longer be allowed to return. We will no longer have a daughter and you will no longer have us."

Barbara started sobbing. "Mother, please don't do this….I need you."

Amy stood up and walked to her husband, "Howard I believe we were going to have lunch." She then turned toward the stunned Martin family and nodded her farewell, choosing to ignore her daughters tear stricken face. With that they walked out of the suite without a second backwards glance.

The Martin's stood shocked at what they had just witnessed. How could a parent turn their back on a child like that? How could they be so cruel? Within a minute of the door closing Carey's maternal instincts kicked in and she pulled Barbara off the floor and into her arms. Cuddling her like a child as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhh….it's okay sweetheart, everything will be okay." Everyone stood in disbelief and stunned silence. "Sweetheart, you can stay with me, you'll be doing me a favor with the boys away it gets kind of lonely."

Barbara finally relaxed a little in her arms, and nodded rubbing the tears away as she stood up. "Thank you I guess I better get a few things, I only have a short amount of time so I better hurry."

She stood up trying to seem confident, turned, and walked out of the suite. Kurt picked up the keys to the truck he had rented and followed Barbara out the door, with Zack and Cody right behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Life goes on

* * *

An hour later everyone walked back into the suite, lugging bags and boxes of items behind them. A tired and exhausted group sat down at the kitchen table as Carey served dinner. Tired herself from the ordeal, she sat down with the silent group passing out slices of pizza.

Everyone had a dozen different thoughts going through their mind, a hundred different questions, all stemming from the events that had transpired just a couple of hours before. When Cody cleared his throat, every face turned toward the younger of the twins.

"Sorry." Cody mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, this is crazy, somebody say something." Zack pleaded.

"What can we say Zack, what can you say when your world crumbles underneath you." Barbara eyed Zack waiting for an answer; he simply bowed his head and stared back at the pepperoni in front of him. "That's what I thought." Barbara got up and headed into the bathroom leaving the Martin family at the table.

"Cody, are you sure you've thought this through? You and Barbara are so young." Kurt asked his son. Cody stood up announcing to the small group that he needed to take a walk.

"I'll go with you!" Zack began to stand up only to have Cody stop him.

"No, I need some time alone, I'll be back soon." Cody smiled down at his older brother by ten minutes, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"I wish we could do something." Carey looked into the eyes of her ex-husband and her son. "They're so inexperienced, and what's sad is they had their whole lives planned out. What are they going to do for food and money, they're just kids." She said as she began to cry. Kurt put a comforting arm around her and smiled hoping it would make her feel a little better.

"I know this is going to be hard on them but right now they need our strength and wisdom. We need to try and keep it together for their sake as well as the baby's." Kurt offered and looked over toward Zack, just now realizing that he had been pretty quiet throughout the entire ordeal. "Zack, are you okay buddy?"

Zack looked over toward his parents and smiled. "Yeah, I am more worried about Cody, he's trying so hard not to freak out. He's so determined not to show it around Barbara, but inside his falling apart." Kurt and Carey nodded in understanding.

"I realize there's a lot to talk about, but you know what we need more tonight." Kurt smiled eyeing his family. "A family game night….what do you think?" he asked. "After today, we need to laugh and enjoy ourselves. We'll have plenty to discuss tomorrow and hopefully by then it will be a little easier to come up with some solutions."

"I think that would be a good idea, how about we go get some munchies too. Maybe some DVDs, watching a movie would help us get our minds off everything?" Zack added. When they all agreed, the plans were set.

* * *

A while later Cody came back into the suite, and called out. "Hi honey, Barbara and I are in here getting her things situated." Cody walked into his room at the sound of his mom's voice.

"Where are Zack and Dad at?" He asked.

"They'll be back. They just needed some fresh air." Cody looked toward Barbara who was silent staring at the small rag doll in her hands. She seemed so fragile, lost and alone. Carey followed her sons gaze and watched as Barbara played with the hair on the doll's head¸ fighting the urge to cry. "Cody could you give us a minute?"

Cody nodded and with one sad look in Barbara's direction softly closed the door.

"She's precious, what's her name?" Carey sat down next to her on the bed. Barbara looked over at her in confusion. "Your doll, what's her name?"

Barbara smiled. "Her name is Daisy Mae. My father bought her for me the day I was born."

"And, it looks like she's taken good care of you. My favorite doll's name was Penny, best friend I ever had. Carried me threw bad storms, and monsters in my closet. I thought maybe one day, if I had a daughter I could give Penny to her, but with two boys, I am afraid that dream ended."

Barbara smiled. "Where is she now?"

"My mother bought me this hope chest when I was eleven. I keep all my special memories stored there. She's in there with my wedding dress and my first baby blanket as well as a few of Zack and Cody's things." Carey sighed.

"Can I see it?"

"It's still at my mother's house, unfortunately when we moved here I didn't have room for it, but I think now would be a good time to pick it up. How about we take a drive sometime next week, we can get to know each other better. You can tell me all about Daisy Mae, and I'll tell you all about Penny."

Barbara smiled and nodded her head. "Where does she live?" she asked.

"In Wilmington, so it's going to be quite a drive. We'll need to dress warm and take a few snacks but I think it should be a nice day for it, we can stay over and drive back the next morning, what do you think?"

Barbara agreed. "I think that's great, and maybe for a while it will take my mind off my parents."

"I think so to, now come on how about helping me load these clothes into this dresser and then we can sit and relax for a while." As they chatted further about the trip, Barbara became more and more relaxed and actually looked forward to the drive and the possibility of meeting her child's great-grandparents. "There's a nice restaurant on the way that the boys and I stop at when we head up there, I think you'll really enjoy it." The older woman promised as they finished putting her clothes away.

* * *

Cody was sitting on the couch trying to concentrate on the program blaring from the T.V. screen, when Kirk and Zack walked in. Zack immediately walked over and plopped down beside his brother. Taking the remote from him he began to channel surf.

"Zack, you know I was watching that?" Zack looked over at his brother bewildered.

"Watching what?" Zack asked innocently.

"The show….I was…. watching?" Cody responded trying not to act like he didn't have a clue what was on.

"Really, and what show was that?" Zack smirked, knowing he'd won.

"It wasn't that good anyway." The boys looked at each other and smiled.

Cody got up and headed toward his father, "So where did you guys go?" Kurt grabbed the bags and dumped their contents out on the table. DVD's, junk food, frozen treats and a few other knick knacks slid over the table top.

"I thought we could have a family game night, and maybe watch a couple of movies after. That always puts a smile on our faces, and we need to laugh."

"Sounds great to me, I just hope Barbara is up for it."

As if on cue, Barbara and his mother walked into the living room with smiles on their faces. Cody smiled back at them and whispered a thank you to his mother, she nodded in return.

"Why so chipper?" Kurt asked the two ladies coming toward him.

"We're going on a little road trip next week."

"Cool sounds like fun where too?" Kurt asked as he began to open up a bag of potato chips, munching as he walked over and sat down next to Zack on the couch.

"We have decided to go up to Wilmington to see my mother."

Kurt rolled his eyes then visibly flinched causing the boys to chuckle. "Maybe not so much fun!" Kurt laughed receiving a glare from Carey.

"Cool, say hi to grandma for us." Cody added sitting down on the rug beside his dad and brother.

"Kurt, I don't know what you have against my mother, she's never said an unkind word about you." She stood with her hands on her hips.

"Sure when I was in the room." Kurt and the boys laughed as Carey threw a napkin at him causing Barbara to smile as well.

"Anyway, I thought that we could do an old fashioned family game night, and then maybe watch a couple of movies." Kurt repeated for Barbara's benefit.

"Sounds great to me, Barbara are you up to helping me kick some male Martin butt?"

"Keep dreaming!" Zack announced to all in the current vicinity.

So the challenge was met and the games were on.

* * *

*AN: Hi everyone just wanted to thank all of you who have been reading this so far….and a _special thanks to everlasting for the encouragement_!

To clear up a couple of things, there is a reason why Barbara's parents did what they did, and why her father was such a….unkind man. smiles! This chapter is also a sort of stepping stone to the rest of the story. The Martin's (that's including Barbara, since they're basically adopting her) have been through a lot in the last 48hours or so. I thought they needed a little break….and some time to laugh! I have the next chapter finished and need to proofread so it should be up soon! Again many thanks, I appreciate the reviews and hopefully you won't find this story too much of a hard read! Take Care!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Memories

* * *

As the excitement of the night wore on, exhaustion began to take over as the Martin family realized it was time for bed. Soon sleeping arrangements were established and it was agreed upon that Zack and Cody would share the pull out bed, while Carey and Barbara would each take a bed in the boys' room.

While Carey helped Kurt set up the inflatable mattress he would sleep on in the living room, they discussed how relaxed Cody and Barbara had seemed tonight, and how they were glad that they had decided to resurrect "family game night" as it looked like it had benefited them both.

* * *

A half hour later as sleep weaved its spell each member found themselves succumbing to its hold. Deep in slumber no one noticed the quiet movements of a young girl trapped in a web of memories.

_The air was stifling as the sun heated the atmosphere surrounding the child. The sand burning the bottom of her feet, as she tried desperately not to cry out, following the two larger figures in front of her across the overcrowded beach. Seven year old Barbara had looked forward to today's adventure and had proudly announced it to the other children in her second grade class. _

_Her mother had even bought her a little red sand pail for collecting seashells. She had promised her friends she would show them her collection when she got back to school, and became excited over the prospect of seeing the looks on their faces as she emptied the contents in front of them._

_In what finally seemed like forever to the worn out little girl, her parents had finally decided where to lounge. Dropping her blanket and the other items her parents refused to carry, Barbara sat down, watching as her mother struggled with both her and her father's belongings. _

_Her father stood and waited for Barbara and Amy to finish setting up, and eyed them with an annoyance and an aire of dominance that the two had grown accustomed to. Barbara wanting to make her father proud tried speeding up her endeavor, but, upon seeing her father's expression realized she had failed yet again._

_Howard ripped the chair out of her hands and proceeded to show his daughter how to unfold them correctly. Barbara knowing she had disappointed him had tried her best not to cry. "Crying was not the solution, crying was the problem." She once heard him say, as he scolded her mother for doing just that. _

_She never knew why her mother had been crying, but she clearly noted the words that left her father's mouth, and the way they stung when she was able to finally understand them. She had soon determined that her father was irritated by them, and he made it his mission to let her and her mother know as often and as loudly as he possibly could, just how much._

_Her mother quietly stood by as the older man berated their child. She would agree and turn away, pretending not to notice the way Barbara bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling. And as Howard continued his tirade, he didn't seem to care about the disgusted looks he was receiving from the people gathered nearby. _

_Barbara as always stood her ground and waited, and even at the tender age of seven showed him the maturity of a person twice her age. A while later it would be over as if nothing had happened. Barbara would play along and soon find herself wrapped in her mother's comforting embrace, forgetting that she had just moments before turned her back, choosing to ignore the situation that had enfolded in front of her._

As the night wore on the memories continued to plague Barbara's dreams, and with each new scene, came a new heartbreak and a long forgotten sadness….

_Barbara was twelve years old, setting up her science fair project in the convention room of the Tipton Hotel. She had spent an entire month working on the make shift volcano that sat on the display table the judges were now inspecting._

_She was so nervous as they made their way to where her entry was displayed_. _Wringing her hands together she waited. When her turn came, she watched the expressions on her parents' faces. _

_A flicker of hope stirred in her heart, and she found herself praying that she would finally be good enough. That this time she would finally make her father proud of her, that finally he would accept her. _

_Daydreams swept her mind, as she imagined him smiling and laughing, picking her up and twirling her around, and telling all that would hear, how proud he was of her, and that he loved her. _

_But then reality would set in, and again he reminded Barbara of the fact that she had failed. She had fallen short of his expectations, but it was nothing new, for he knew she would. _

_The judges smiled at her warmly. It had been a nice try, one said, as another gave her a word of encouragement. She nodded and smiled timidly, and watched her father leave the room. Barbara then turned to her mother for comfort, only to see her shake her head, and begin to follow her husband out the door._

_The young girl ran after her mother and gently placed her hand in hers. Their eyes met for a brief moment and she quietly searched them for some form of acceptance, some form of compassion, and for a split second Barbara thought she'd seen it there. _

_Her father's voice broke through, as he called to his wife. The connection was broken, and she let go of her daughter's hand._

The hours passed slowly, the images became unbearable. More and more memories played out before her. Each and everyone worse than the last, until she came to that final day…

_Barbara walked downstairs to the kitchen table where her parents sat waiting. Taking her seat beside them she opened her mouth, only to close it a moment later. _

_She wanted so badly to return to bed, to crawl under the covers where she was safe. To hold on to the little rag doll her father had bought for her, when she was still perfect in his eyes. _

_Looking from her father to her mother and back again, she tried to wish her condition away. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to pretend this was all a dream and her world was still untouched, it hadn't shattered. _

_Barbara's mind raced and in silence she screamed across their barriers. Not moving a muscle, she got down on her knees and pleaded with them to understand, and to except her….to love her!_

_Inwardly she cried, while a smile stayed visible on her face…knowing it would soon disappear, when the news of her pregnancy filled the air around them. Quietly, she stood up and followed her parents out the door and into a future she knew in her heart, they would refuse to be a part of._

* * *

*AN: Thanks again to those who have reviewed, it means a lot. Take Care. I will update chapter 7 soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Consequences – Chapter 7: The Morning After!

The next morning found Barbara kneeling over the toilet seat, clutching her stomach as yet another way of nausea coursed through her body. Exhausted and fatigued, she wished for nothing more than to return to bed, only to remember the memories that seemed to assault her dreams the night before.

Leaning up against the coolness of the wall, she took a deep breath, and forced herself to erase the thought from her mind. A soft knock came at the door, and she sighed. She hated being sick, and didn't like anyone seeing her in such a vulnerable state.

"Barbara, are you okay? Can I come in?" Came a concerned voice through the thick wooden door.

"Come in Cody." She replied, as she closed her eyes against another wave of morning sickness.

Cody picked up a washcloth, and after running it under some cold water he walked over and sat down next to her. Wrapping an arm around her, he gently pulled her toward him.

"Here this should help." He stated as he placed the cloth against her forehead.

"Thank you Cody, could you sit with me for a little while." Barbara asked. Cody smiled, "You don't have to ask, I am not planning on going anywhere." He replied, pulling Barbara closer.

Barbara readjusted herself, and soon was sitting with her back to Cody. While lying her head back, he wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Better?" he asked, leaving a tender kiss on her cheek.

"Definitely!" Barbara answered, basking in the warmth of his embrace. Cody had such a soothing effect on her, and it always surprised her how much calmer she felt when he was around. An image of the night before came back to her, and she shuddered.

"Are you okay, are you cold?" Cody asked in a concerned voice.

"No, I am fine, just this stomach of mine." Barbara smiled, hoping he wouldn't delve any further.

"Okay, have you made an appointment with your obgyn?" Cody asked her.

"No not yet, I haven't called, everything happened so fast after they gave me the news of the blood test that I just needed to take a breath. Give it a chance to sink in and then try to figure out where to go from there. But they did give me a name of a really good doctor here in the city." Barbara offered.

"Great let's give him a call today…huh?" Cody matter of factly stated as he rubbed his nose against her ear, and left a soft kiss on the tip of her lobe. Barbara shuddered again, but this time Cody made no comment, knowing it had nothing to do with her stomach.

"Mmm…K!" Was all Barbara could manage to say, feeling a little more lightheaded, but knowing it had nothing to do with morning sickness?

"Another thing, I don't think I will go back to the ship with Zack." Cody began to say. "No, Cody you have to, it's a great opportunity to be able to study abroad." Barbara exclaimed.

"I talked to Mr. Moseby and he's assured me that he'll always have a slot open for me. But right now, you need me here, and I need to be here. I have talked to my teacher on board the Tipton and she's offered to give me an independent study course. I want to be here for this pregnancy, we'll need money and I could work full-time, and study after." Cody stated while Barbara shook her head.

"Barbara, listen to me, we have to think about the baby." Cody reasoned. "My parents are willing to help, and Zack is offered to send money when he's able to, but this baby is ours. We're responsible for its welfare; we need to think about this logically." Cody saw the understanding in Barbara's eyes.

"Cody I just don't know, it's a lot to give up." Barbara advised, knowing that if Cody didn't return to school, she would be the one to blame, and he would eventually end up despising her, maybe even hating her. She couldn't let that happen. Barbara turned so that she was facing him.

"Cody, I want you to go back to the ship." Barbara stated a little more forcibly then she meant to.

"Barbara I…." He began, but she placed two fingers to his lips to stop him from speaking.

"I know what you're going to say, but Cody, this isn't the answer. Ask Mr. Moseby, maybe he'll give you a job on the ship, like he did with Zack when he used up all the money on his cash card. Then you'll have a job and you'll still be able to attend school." Barbara added.

Cody saw the desperation in her eyes, and although he didn't fully understand it, he could tell this was important to her. "I'll talk to Mr. Moseby again, if your sure that's what you want." He said. Barbara only nodded, knowing that this was what had to be done.

"Then Zack and I will make plans to return to school in a couple of weeks." Cody assured her. Barbara quietly nodded and laid her head on his chest. Still trying to convince herself that this was in fact what she wanted, and this would be better for all three of them.

They sat there for the next few minutes in silence, comfortable in each other's arms, as their minds raced with unanswered questions. Finally, Cody placed two fingers under her chin and gently pushed it upward.

Not really sure what he was looking for, he searched her eyes for something that would reveal what she was thinking. But, something else told him, that she wasn't ready to give up such private thoughts just yet.

Barbara felt a little uneasy under Cody's gaze and averted her eyes toward the marbled floor. Cody sighed and again turned her toward him; placing a hand on each side of her face he softly pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was tender and undemanding, yet, held such emotion. That Barbara almost allowed herself to feel cared for.

"I love you." Cody whispered, Barbara pulled away slowly and looked into the eyes of the person sitting in front of her.

"You do?" Barbara asked him in wonder. Cody didn't leave her gaze. "I do."

Barbara didn't know if it was the emotional roller coaster she seemed to be on lately, or something more. But, she began to cry and buried herself deeper into Cody's embrace.

***Authors Note:**

**I just wanted to thank all my reviewers for their kind input, and am thrilled that you like this story so far. I for one, enjoy writing it, and appreciate all the suggestions I've read from everyone. I have quite a few ideas in the works and will try to update as often as I can.**

**A special thanks to Elianna, for her kind advice. I also strongly recommend, (if you haven't already) that you read her story. "Just one of the Guys!" It's really getting intriguing. :) Smiles to all! **


	8. Chapter 8

Consequences – Chapter 8: Surprises!

The doctor's office stood on the 7th floor of the tall glass building situated on Main Street. Barbara eyed the building feeling a little uncertain; she looked over toward Cody and he extended his hand. A moment later they walked into the lobby together, searching the floor for the nearest elevator.

When they walked into the doctor's waiting room, it wasn't anything like they had expected. The office had a soft welcoming undertone to it, and in some odd way, Barbara began to feel comfortable in this place. Gone was the basket case from a couple of hours before, and in her place stood a more relaxed young girl.

As Cody went to sign her in and get her the forms she needed to fill out, Barbara looked around at the décor in the room. They were mostly pictures of young children with their parents. They were playing and laughing and enjoying the closeness they shared with one another.

As Barbara turned to look at the wall above her, she saw the most beautiful picture she'd ever seen, and a small lump formed in her throat. It was a picture of a woman and her daughter; they were dressed in early 20th century attire. The woman was obviously the little girl's mother. But what left her bewildered were the feelings it invoked inside of her. She placed her hand on her stomach and felt an over whelming sense of unconditional love, and a hope for the future.

Cody walked over with a clipboard in his hand. He had been watching Barbara as he waited for the nurse to hand him the paperwork, and he immediately realized something had changed, something had happened. It's as if, whatever was weighing Barbara down had suddenly been lifted off of her and for a moment he was awestruck, for she looked no less then radiant.

Forty-five minutes later the forms had been filled out and signed, and Barbara was sitting up on the examining table while Cody looked around the room. He couldn't believe his eyes; some of these items looked like something he would find in one of the magazines his brother loved to buy. (Not that he ever read those magazines.) :)

While gazing on top of the counter that sat on the opposite side of the room, Cody noticed a small model replica of a woman's reproductive system. He couldn't contain his curiosity as he walked over and picked it up, examining it as if it were a foreign artifact from another planet. A moment later when the model split into three parts in his hands he freaked out and tried frantically to put it back together.

"Cody try turning the larger piece…no the other way….no not that one." Barbara encouraged, all the while, forcing herself not to laugh. Just then there came a soft knock on the door and as the doctor walked in, Cody dropped the item in his hand, and it hit the floor with a loud thud.

The doctor looked at the model at his feet, then at the young lady on the examing table, and finally at the young man standing before him with a face that would rival the deep red found in Rudolph's shiny bright nose, and laughed.

Cody forever the gentlemen, decided he would do the right thing. So he picked up his hand, and pointed a finger in Barbara's direction and simply stated, "She did it!"

Barbara playfully slapped Cody's stomach with the back of her hand as the doctor smirked. "Young man, if you would be so kind as to help me pick up the pieces, I'll make believe I believe you." Cody nodded and with a grin, helped the Doctor pick up the replica on the floor.

When everyone was seated and ready, and introductions were exchanged they began. "Now Miss, Brownstein normally we…." Dr. Claiborne began.

"Please Doctor; I'd really rather you called me Barbara. It will make me feel more comfortable if you do so." Barbara shyly asked of her physician. Dr. Claiborne smiled at his patient and agreed.

"Now as I was saying, normally we've seen our patients by this stage, so we are able to have a clearer picture as to how the fetus is advancing along. But, unfortunately with your pregnancy this isn't the case." Dr. Claiborne explained. The doctor noticed the worry embedded on Barbara's face, and tried again. "Barbara, there is no need to worry it just means we have to see you a little more often these next couple of months. Just to make sure you're both safe and healthy." He explained as he watched his patients face slowly begin to relax.

Cody watched from the side lines as the doctor explained everything that would take place during today's office visit and sighed in relief. He liked this man and trusted him to take care of his family, and prayed, he wouldn't let him down.

As the doctor exited the room for a moment, Barbara slipped out of her blouse, and with Cody's help, slipped the hospital top on, that the doctor had placed on the table in front of her. When she was ready, he returned and began the procedure.

"Now, we'll set up the machine in a moment, so do me a favor and lay back, Cody you can stand beside her if you'd like, this way you're able to see the screen on the monitor." The doctor exclaimed, as he motioned for Cody to come closer. Cody picked up Barbara's delicate hand in his, as he watched and waited, feeling scared, and excited at the same time.

Cody and Barbara exchanged a loving glance. "So are you ready?" Barbara asked her boyfriend. "You bet!" Cody replied, hoping she didn't catch on to the small stitch of fear in his voice.

The doctor dabbed a small amount, of a jelly like substance, over Barbara's belly and proceeded. Barbara gasped, not realizing how cold it would be on her warm skin. "I must apologize, I didn't warn you that this might be slightly cold to the touch, just relax, this won't hurt, I promise." Doctor Claiborne assured her as he gently rubbed the probe over her stomach.

The three people in the room impatiently waited as the screen adjusted itself and a picture began to form. The three occupants looked closer, while the doctor explained what he was pointing to on the monitor. He then turned up the sound on the machine, so that Cody and Barbara could listen to the baby's heartbeat.

As the volume was turned up a bit more, the doctor seemed to be listening a little more intently. Cody and Barbara exchanged a look, and listened, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Doctor…?" they both stated in unison, now they were getting worried. What seemed like an eternity passed by, and finally the doctor broke out in a big grin.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't making a mistake." He stated, as he continued. "You see the heartbeat; I was listening to wasn't a heartbeat at all." He supplied, Cody and Barbara again looked at each other, confusion apparent in their expressions.

"They were heart beats." He emphasized the last part for the benefit of the two people facing him. "What do you mean, isn't a baby supposed to have more than one heartbeat?" Cody asked the doctor, making the older man chuckle.

"You misunderstand me, heartbeats, as in two. Cody, Barbara, I do believe your having twins!" The doctor explained as his smile widened.

Barbara was stunned by the news they had just been given. But not even that could prepare her for what happened next, a second later they both watched in surprise as Cody Martin slumped to the floor unconscious….yes, Cody had fainted.

***AN: Interesting….Zack is going to have fun with this! :) I was going to divulge the sex of the twins in this chapter, but then realized, I won't have any fun writing chapter 9! :) **

**Thanks again to all who are reading my story, it keeps me writing! (No really, that's a good thing!) Take Care, smiles. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Consequences – Chapter 9: Good food and Good conversation

"So when you say he fainted, do you mean he swooned, or did he just drop?" Zack said as he slapped the table top to emphasize his question.

"Because you know there is a difference." Zack stated, laughing off the evil glare he was currently receiving from his brother.

The Martin family had decided to celebrate the happy news by eating out. Fellini's Italian Restaurant was busy for a Wednesday morning, but they managed to find a small table near a window looking out into the city park.

"I think I was too stunned to really notice, one minute he was standing and the next minute he was sprawled out on the floor." Barbara laughed.

"Cody, sweetheart, don't feel bad, I am going to fill you in on a little secret." Carrie said looking around.

"If either of you repeat this to your father, I will flat out deny that I told you anything, but, when the doctor broke the news to us that we were having you boys, Kirk also fainted. It took a good ten minutes to revive him." Carrie explained.

"No way, Dad?" Zack asked grinning. "That's right, so it may just be that the male lines in this family are unable to process the fact that they are fathering twins." Carrie laughed, winking over at Cody.

"So if that's true, than Zack may have a swooning spell….Oop's, I mean fainting spell in his future." Cody supplied as he mocked surprise.

"That won't happen!" Zack replied, definite in his assessment. "If you say so!" Cody replied, giving his brother a cheesy smile. Zack glared over at his twin.

"Okay, could we please just drop the matter?" Carrie suggested to the small group. Cody smiled as he continued to scan the menu he held in his hands.

"I strongly recommend the shrimp scampi, it's delicious." Carrie offered as she turned toward Barbara, in an attempt to change the subject.

"When I was pregnant with the boys, I had the strongest cravings for fish, especially shrimp and salmon." She added, explaining to everyone that she once sent Kirk out in the middle of the night, to one of those twenty four open markets for fried shrimp.

"Good thing we live in a five star hotel, and there's a kitchen downstairs." Cody laughed, shaking his head. Meanwhile the waitress walked over and took their orders.

"I can't believe that my baby's having twins." Carrie sighed. "Have you decided, if you'd like to know the gender of the children?" Carrie asked excitement in her voice.

Cody suggested boys, while at the same time Barbara suggested girls. "You know it may just be a boy and a girl." Zack mentioned. "That would be cool, Cody could have his boy and Barbara could have her girl." He added.

"Actually, Zack that may not be such a bad idea." Barbara smiled over toward him and nodded her approval.

"Well we won't find out until our next appointment in two weeks." Barbara stated.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to wait." Carrie sadly spoke. "I think we should talk about going shopping for maternity clothing." Carrie advised and Barbara hung her head.

"Carrie, I…." Barbara began. "Barbara you need maternity wear. Even now those babies are starting to grow, and I refuse to accept no for an answer." She explained.

"But Carrie, I don't have..." Barbara began to explain looking down at her plate. "I mean you've done so much." Carrie leaned over and placed a comforting hand on hers.

"That's what I am here for, we're family now, and family takes care of each other." Barbara looked up and smiled, giving Carries hand a gentle squeeze.

"Now, how about we make plans to go shopping first thing in the morning. We can make it a girl's day, do a little shopping, have some lunch, and maybe get a massage at the parlor down town." Barbara grinned and agreed whole heartedly.

"Wait; am I able to do that in my condition?" Barbara asked concerned. Carrie grinned. "I lived on them for nine months, trust me you can." She replied.

"Great, then while you're doing your girlie thing, Codester, you and I can head out to the basketball court." Zack smirked, placing a hand around Cody's shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." Cody said, returning the smile. "We can have a guy's day." Cody added, while the waitress came by with their food, handing a plate to each of them. With a small smile she made sure nothing else was needed and walked away.

"Zack take a picture, it'll last longer." Cody stated, making the group laugh.

"Cody you're the one with the girlfriend, and that girl is hot!" Zack emphasized the last word.

Cody sighed and rolled his eyes, "Zack you have a one track mind." He added with a snicker. "You bet-cha!" he agreed, and again everyone laughed.

"I have a small announcement to make." Cody began, and then turned toward Barbara. "I know we've discussed this already but, I can't return to the ship." Cody stated, and before she could object, he returned his attention to his mother and brother.

"Truthfully, I don't want to, especially now knowing that we're having twins. I want to be home with my family. I am going to call Mr. Moseby in the morning and explain to him that I've changed my mind. I hope its okay with you." Cody asked his mother. Carrie smiled and hugged her son to her, as Barbara excused herself claiming to need some air.

Cody followed Barbara out the door and gently pulled her toward a nearby bench. "Barbara talk to me, what's wrong?" Cody asked her, tenderly pulling a strand of hair out of her face and placing it behind her ear.

"Your family, there so different." She stated, Cody waited for her to continue. "They're so warm and excepting, so…loving." Barbara stated sadly. "I'm just not used to it, and now you don't want to go back to school." She said.

"Barbara, I don't understand." He explained. "They'll hate me; your family will hate me for keeping you from doing what you love. And worse you'll end up hating me; I'll lose the only real thing I've known." Barbara cried. Cody let her cry for a minute.

"Barbara, I love you, nothing you could do or say will change that." Cody stated, as Barbara shook her head. "Don't say that, I don't deserve your love." Barbara said.

"Barbara, what do you mean you don't deserve my love?" Cody stated as Barbara wiped her eyes. "Cody can we talk about this later, please?" Barbara pleaded.

"Okay, but we will talk about this." Cody exclaimed making sure that it was understood. "Okay, I promise I'll tell you everything, just not right now." Barbara leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Cody's lips.

A while later they walked back into the restaurant hand in hand. Both deep in thought, neither one noticed when Carrie asked them if everything was okay. Zack put a hand on Cody's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Cody immediately looked over and smiled.

The rest of the lunch was filled with playful banter back and forth, mainly by Zack and Cody. With Cody's encouragement Zack finally asked for their waitress's number and made a promise to call her soon.

Later that night after everyone was tucked in bed, the boys had a chance to talk. Bundled up together on the pull out bed all Cody's fears and thoughts came pouring out.

"Zack, there's a deep part of her I can't reach. I don't know what to do." Cody whispered to his brother as they lay facing each other. "Today she said she didn't deserve my love, but she wouldn't tell me why." Cody stated, as a worried expression crossed his face.

"What else did she say?" Zack asked. "She said that our family was the only real thing she knew." Cody replied. Zack was engrossed in a deep thought, when he felt his brother tug at his sleeve.

"Cody, how much do you know about Barbara's relationship with her parents?" Zack asked of his twin. "I know that she's their only child, and so they have always been very strict." Cody whispered.

"No, I mean how she feels when she's around them. How do they interact with one another, things like that?" Zack stated as Cody became bewildered. "Have you ever spent time with the three of them together?" Zack asked.

"Once I went out to dinner with them. But Howard didn't say more than two words to me throughout the entire meal." Cody stated.

"And Amy?" Zack asked. "Amy was quite pleasant, but she seemed to waiting for something to happen. I couldn't tell you exactly what, but she looked toward her husband a lot." Cody explained.

"Zack what are you thinking?" Cody asked. "I think maybe Barbara's had it rough!" Zack replied.

Cody thought about it for a minute, and realized that Barbara never really talked about her relationship with her parents much. Whenever he asked her, she would change the subject, or simply say she didn't want to talk about it. Thinking back on how her parents reacted that final morning, Cody wondered if maybe his brother wasn't too far off.

"Zack I hate to say it, but you may be on to something." Cody supplied as he watched his twin nod in agreement.

"Zack, are you mad that I am not going back to the ship with you?" Cody asked his twin.

"Cody, you need to be here, I understand that." Zack said. "That's not what I asked you." Cody replied.

"Cody I'm not mad at you. I know why you're staying, and I am proud, that you are doing everything you can for Barbara and the twins." Zack whispered.

"But Zack, we've never been apart for longer than a couple of weeks." Cody stated, wanting so badly to ask Zack to stay.

"Cody, you know if you want me to stay, I will." Zack told his brother.

"You know me so well." Cody smiled and knew that it would be wrong to ask his brother to stay, yet he wasn't completely sure if he could face this without him.

"Zack, have fun on the ship." Cody smiled and gave his brother an affectionate hug.

***An: ****Thanks again for all who reviewed both stories. :) Smiles!**

**It took me awhile to decide wither or not they should have twins. But in the end, I figured why not?**

**Also you're going to have to wait a little bit longer to find out what they are having, although it's a possibility I may have already told you. We'll see, I may still change my mind. :) Take Care!**


	10. Chapter 10

Consequences - Chapter 10: Unexpected News!

"Awe…how cute is this?" Carey sighed, while picking up a tiny pink floral dress, and holding it up for Barbara to see. "It has little flowers on it." Carey stated pointing toward the item in her hands.

Barbara eyed it adoringly, and smiled. "Oh, but look at this its a little baseball uniform, it even has a little cap, and the mittens look like baseball gloves." Barbara cooed excitedly.

For the past few days, since they were given the news that the twins were indeed a boy and a girl, Carey and Barbara were going wild hitting every baby store within the city limits, as well as some that weren't.

Zack and Cody watched them from across the aisle and smiled. "I wonder if they realize we're getting to the point, where we can barely see the floor under our feet." Zack asked his brother.

"Look who's talking." Cody stated smirking. "Between the furniture and baby toys you've bought lately, we'll be lucky if we can even open the front door when we get home." Cody added. Zack just shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

"Zack thank you for staying." Cody seriously added. Zack placed an arm around his twin's shoulders.

"Codes, you're very welcome." He stated. "Besides, you have to face it without me, you'd lead a very dull life my friend." Zack smirked.

"You're probably right." Cody laughed, not mentioning the fact that he was about to become a father at fifteen, and to a set of twins.

"That reminds me, I have to remember to order those flowers for grandma, before we leave the mall today. If it hadn't been for her, I don't think we would have been able to afford much." Cody stated, as Zack nodded in agreement.

"Grandma is an amazing lady." Zack replied and Cody agreed.

"So do you think we should risk it?" Zack asked his brother. Cody looked puzzled until Zack pointed toward their mother and Barbara.

"You mean pull them away, while their fawning over baby clothes. You've got to be kidding; you must have a death wish." Cody told his brother, and they both smirked.

"But, if you're feeling brave enough, be my guest. I'll just go and watch from behind that changing table." Cody said, pointing over to where the table stood in a far corner of the store.

"I think I have a better idea." Zack announced, pulling out his cell phone. A few feet away, he listened as his mother's phone began to ring. Carey took it out of her purse and flipped it open. She obviously noticed the caller id, because she turned toward her sons.

"Yes." Carey spoke into her phone. "Hey mom, Cody and I want to head over to the flower shop so we can buy those roses for grandma. Is that okay?" Zack asked while aiming a smile in her direction.

Carey eyed her son's suspiciously, "And you couldn't have made the trip over here to tell me that?" Carey asked.

"Well we were…" Zack began while Cody pulled the phone toward him. "He means I, as in him." Cody stated for reference. Zack glared at his brother.

"I thought that it would be a good idea if you and Barbara left the baby section and tagged along." Zack smiled into the phone and then covered the receiver with his hand.

"Cody, get ready to run." Zack warned. "Is that okay?" He asked in the sweetest voice he could manage.

"Zackary, sweet heart, would you come here a minute?" Carey said, grinning into the receiver and motioning for him to come to her.

"What happened?" Cody asked his brother. "She used my full first name." Zack stated in mock fear.

Cody gasped and clasped his brother's arm in fake panic. "Oh no, not that." Cody stated, as Zack slowly nodded.

"Buddy, I think we should get out of here while we still can." Zack surmised. Turning carefully they looked across the distance into their mother's face.

"She's grinning at us, quick safe yourself." Cody cried as they made a dash for the exit. Inside the store the girls could hear their laughter, until it faded a moment later.

Carey closed her phone, and laughed as well. "That should buy us another couple of hours." She stated, watching Barbara giggle and enjoying herself.

"So has Esteban given you the okay yet?" Barbara asked Carey as she picked out a little grey suit.

"Actually he gave me the okay this morning. But, I thought I'd wait to tell the boys tonight." Carey replied.

"I can't wait; they're going to be so excited. It was so nice of London to convince her father to do this for us." Barbara stated the last part with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"I feel terrible; I've never exactly been what you would call, nice to London. Yet, she was so gracious to do this for all of us; I don't know how I will ever thank her." Barbara stated, and a smile crossed her lips, digging out her cell phone Carey watched as she hit the number one speed dial.

"Hi honey." She heard Cody say a few seconds later. "Cody do me a favor, are you still at the flower shop?" Barbara asked.

"Not quite, we had to take a little detour through the chocolate factory." She heard Zack say something in the background, which made Cody laugh.

"I need you to buy another bundle of roses." She stated. "Sure, but what for." Cody asked.

"Please just do this for me; I'll explain it to you tonight." Barbara pleaded.

"That depends." Cody stated. "On what?" Barbara asked.

"Do I get a tip?" Cody sweetly asked. Barbara smiled and Carey took that as her cue to do some more shopping.

"What kind of tip did you have in mind?" Barbara stated trying not to giggle like a school girl, even though she knew, she was probably blushing like one.

"Well, it's only fair, that after going through so much trouble, I should be rewarded with a kiss." Cody stated as a matter of fact.

"I think that could be arranged." Barbara giggled, not being able to hold back.

"Then your wish is my command, dear lady." Cody tenderly replied, Barbara had to stop herself from sighing out loud.

The rest of the day went by with more shopping. (Mainly on Carey and Barbara's part.) While the boys complained that their feet hurt, enough was enough, and they wanted to go home.

A half hour later an exhausted group walked back into the Tipton hotel, carrying bags and boxes of anything and everything pertaining to what the babies might need.

As Zack swiped the key card he found that it didn't work in the slot. So he tried again, and again nothing.

"That's weird, my card isn't working." Zack stated as he tried his card a third time.

"Hey Codes, try yours?" He said as Cody grabbed his card and tried sliding it into the slot.

"Okay, now that's strange." Cody announced to the small group standing around him. Just then a familiar face walked up to them.

"What's going on?" London Tipton asked smiling at the four individuals standing before her.

Carey and Barbara gave each other a knowing glance, while Zack and Cody remained in the dark.

"Our key cards aren't working." Zack said simply, holding it up for her.

"Are you sure they're the right ones?" London asked, not giving anything away.

"London, we've been using the same ones for years. In fact they worked fine this morning before we left." Zack replied.

London walked over to him and without another word, took the card from his hand and tried swiping it, and again nothing happened, the door didn't open.

"Okay, this is crazy, someone go downstairs and talk to Esteban. My feet are killing me and I want to sit down." Cody whined, as he watched London walk away.

"London, where are you going?" Zack called, as the Martin family followed her down the corridor toward the opposite side of the hall.

"Let's try this door." She smiled. "London why would you think my key would work in that door?" Zack asked her, trying not to show how annoyed, he was becoming.

London simply rolled her eyes and slid the card into the slot, and too Zack and Cody's surprise the door latch clicked and the door stood open.

"Taaaa…..daaaaa! Yay me!" London stated happily as she jumped up and down in her usual way. The four people followed London into the suite. Zack and Cody were still a little lost as too what was going on.

"London, I don't get it." Cody said as he watched her continue to jump up and down.

"Wow Cody, for being smart you're pretty dumb." She said while nodding at them. "This is your suite; Daddy is letting me give it to you as a gift." London announced.

The boys looked around and then looked at each other, and finally understanding, they cheered. Zack picked London up and gave her a bear hug, while Cody hugged Barbara and then his mom.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Zack said. "London you're the best." Cody exclaimed as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Well duh, was there ever any question?" London proclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"This suite has five bedrooms, one for each of you, as well as a nursery for the babies." London explained looking toward Barbara as she said the last.

Barbara walked over to London tears in her eyes, and placed the roses in her hands. "These are from my fam…." Barbara began, and then turning, she saw the loving glances surrounding her and finally felt like she had come home. Turning back to London she began again.

"These are from my family, we want to thank you so much London for everything. You're truly a giving soul." Barbara stated as London nodded, and something told Barbara that she had just made a lifelong friend.

***An: I was trying to incorporate some of the suggestions and wishes I received in my reviews. I try to do this as much as possible, if it doesn't change my outline too much! I did have fun writing this chapter, hopefully it shows! :) **

**I must have deleted the last part of this, about three times before I finally decided to leave it in. I wasn't sure if Barbara should be at this point yet, but then I realized by feeling closer to her new family, it will make what she has to do later, a lot easier! **

**As always many smiles! :)* **


	11. Chapter 11

Consequences – Chapter 11: A Surprise Visitor?

Two months had passed, since London had been nice enough to give them the suite they now called home. With each new day, the Martin family grew more excited at the prospect of welcoming the two newest members into the family.

Shawn Michael and Adele Marie were scheduled to enter the world in about three months and Barbara wanted everything to be perfect. Kurt had decided to take a few months off, and helped to set up the nursery. After accomplishing the task everyone was able to relax a bit.

Barbara was now nearing the beginning of her final trimester, and taking pleasure in all the perks of being pregnant. Although she had to admit, she felt a little bit guilty for lying around doing nothing, she was, enjoying herself. And having a five star restaurant and maid service at the push of a button, didn't feel too bad either.

Kurt, Zack and Cody had just walked into the living room, and were prepared to leave when the telephone rang.

"Hey man, yah we'll be down in a few." Zack said to the person on the other end of the line. "Yes you can bring your foam finger." Zack added as he hung up the phone.

"That was Bob; he's waiting downstairs for us." Zack announced to Kurt and Cody. Cody walked over to where Barbara was sitting on the couch.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want me to stay. I can skip watching the Celtics play if you really want me too." Cody stated, secretly hoping she would say no.

Barbara smiled knowing how much he wanted to go. "No, you guys go. I know how much you've been looking forward to this. Besides I am having lunch with your mom and London in a few hours." Barbara added and gave Cody a kiss; he returned it tenderly and then placed a soft kiss on her stomach before getting up.

"Okay, but only if your sure?" Cody declared again for good measure, as he grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and practically pushing Kurt and Zack out the door. They both waved goodbye, before Cody closed the door behind them.

Barbara smiled and reached for the remote, after channel surfing for a few minutes, she finally decided upon watching a romantic comedy.

"Just like heaven" with Reese Witherspoon was on, and so, she got comfortable. She was playing a woman whose spirit was still in her apartment even though her body was lying in a comatose state back in a hospital bed. In a few minutes she was hooked, and found herself laughing out loud at the craziness on the screen.

Around twenty minutes into the movie, there was a knock at the door and Barbara reluctantly got up to answer it. She had asked London to meet her here, so they could head down to meet Carey for their lunch date together.

When Barbara opened the door, she was shocked. "Mom?" Barbara whispered, to stunned to move.

"Hello sweetheart." Amy replied watching her daughter's reaction to her surprise visit. "May I come in?" she asked as Barbara stepped sideways to let her mother pass.

"This is a beautiful place; I tried knocking at the door down the hall. But there was no answer, so one of the maids filled me in on where you were." Amy continued, and then as if suddenly remembering, she looked down at Barbara's stomach.

"How is the baby doing?" Amy asked her daughter. "They're doing fine." She replied still trying to regain her sense of speech.

"They?" Amy asked. "I'm having twins, a boy and a girl. Mother, what are doing here?" Barbara finally managed to ask.

"You look happy here, I'm glad. You have a glow around you that you didn't have before." Amy continued, looking self conscious and running her hand down the back of the sofa.

"I am very happy, but you're not answering my question, what are you doing here? You made it apparent that I no longer existed in your world." Barbara said as she noticed how her mother was avoiding eye contact.

"May I sit down?" Amy asked, and Barbara nodded her okay. Amy walked over and sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to her, silently asking her daughter to sit down beside her.

"Mother I…" Barbara began only to be silenced by her mother. "Barbara please, what I am about to tell you isn't going to be easy. So I must ask that you be patient with me." Amy stated, and Barbara nodded.

A few minutes passed in silence as Amy tried to gain her courage. "Barbara my life hasn't been easy; I've made quite a few mistakes along the way." Amy stated.

"I want you to understand that I love you, and that I've never regretted having you. You were the only light in my storm." Amy stated making Barbara smile, but then she looked toward her mother in concern and became a little fearful.

"Mom, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Barbara asked her. "You're turning into such a lovely young lady, and I am so proud of you." Amy smiled; there was a faraway look in her eyes, a look her daughter couldn't decipher.

"Barbara, there's no other way to say this. They found a tumor in my left breast; it's cancerous and too late to surgically remove. It has spread, and they tell they can't do much for me." Amy stated as tears began to fall.

"There has to be something they can do." Barbara exclaimed, trying to stay calm.

"No sweetheart, it's too late, I waited too long to have it checked. And I don't want to spend the last few months of my life lying in a hospital bed." Amy stated, while Barbara began to cry.

"How can you take this lying down, aren't you afraid?" Barbara asked through her tears.

"Terrified!" she began, "But life throws you curb balls, and a lot of times, it's too late to swing, or step out of the way." Amy spoke softly trying in some small way to reassure her.

Amy held her daughter as she cried into her lap. What had transpired between them a few months before was forgotten, while Barbara tried to understand why this was happening.

"Barbara, there's something I want you to do for me." Amy asked as Barbara sat up. "Anything." Barbara whispered.

"I want you to consider moving back home, just for a little while, until….I've gone." Amy pleaded.

"Mom, you can move in here, we can make room." Barbara said begging her mother to consider the suggestion.

"Barbara I know this will be hard on you, but, this isn't my home. I want to die peacefully in my own bed, and I want the face of my daughter to be last thing I see." Amy stated, Barbara began to sob, and again her mother cradled her until the tears slowly began to subside.

"Barbara, please tell me you'll think about it. I know right now I don't have the right to even ask this of you. But…." Amy began to cry and now it was Barbara who was comforting her mother.

Barbara's mind filled with so many reason's as to why she shouldn't move back in with her parents. But only one reason as to why she should. Her mother needed her!

***An: Sorry I know this one was a little bit short, but the next one will be longer. I am picking up the pace from here, and will try to update as often as possible.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. You are all amazing, until next time. Smiles :)* **

**(P.s. I don't own the rights to "Just like Heaven" But I do love this movie, and there's a reason why I choice to mention it in the story!) :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Consequences – Chapter 12: Second thoughts!

Kurt and Barbara pulled to a stop in front of the old two- storey townhouse that sat facing Liberty Park. Gazing up at it from inside the little car Barbara couldn't believe how cold and unwelcoming the building looked to her. It had only been a few months since she left her father's house. Yet staring at it now, it did not look like the place she had called her home for the fifteen years she had lived here. It seemed more like a monastery where she would be imprisoned for the next few months.

"Barbara, Barbara, are you okay?" Kurt asked. Barbara's thoughts were interrupted by the man sitting next to her, a man that had been more of a real father to her than her own ever could be.

"Yes, I am fine." Barbara meekly stated.

Kurt knew this wasn't the complete truth. "I know this isn't going to be easy for you, there's a lot to deal with, so remember if you need me, all you have to do is pick up the phone," he assured her. "That includes Carey and the boys, anytime you need anything. Even if it's just to talk, we will be here in a flash."

"I know, it just feels so strange. I guess that old adage is true, you really can't go home again." Barbara looked up sadly at the old place once more.

"I guess that would depend on the home." Kurt replied giving Barbara a small smile.

"Barbara, sometimes the best things in life, come out of the worst situations. I know your mother's health is failing and that's a terrible thing to have to deal with, especially at your age. But also remember that you have two beautiful new lives growing inside you and you will be their mother. They will need you and look to you for guidance and care, and you will have to put their needs above your own." Kurt stated.

"You think I am making a mistake!" Barbara waited for the advice she hoped was coming.

"It isn't my place to say whether you are or not. But I do know that those babies need you now, just as much, if maybe not more than your mother does." Kurt emphasized. "I don't mean to sound uncaring, or unfeeling, but sometimes in life you have to choose. Those choices aren't always going to be easy, but you make them with the hopes that they were the right ones. And then you try to move on and face whatever outcome those choices may have."

Kurt watched as a terrible sadness fell over the features of this young girl who had come to mean so much to his entire family, and his heart went out to her. He knew he probably shouldn't have made his opinions known, but his concern didn't lie with Barbara's parents, but with Barbara and his two grandchildren.

"I'm afraid." Barbara whispered. "How do you know if you are making the right decision? How do you know that you won't end up hurting the one's you love the most." Barbara looked up and watched as a pained expression crossed Kurt's face.

"You don't!" Kurt simply stated. "But, situations in life aren't always so easy to figure out. So you take a breath, and try to look at the circumstances from every angle, and make that decision based on what your heart tells you." He paused for a moment to organize his thoughts. "Life isn't always about logic; it has a lot to do with heart as well." Kurt added, hoping she would understand.

"I know she needs me, but I don't know if I can do this. All I keep thinking is that I maybe making a mistake. Yet, I can't say no, no matter what has happened between us, she is still my mother." Barbara took a deep, shaky breath. "Kurt, tell me what to do, please, I'll do anything you say. I want you to make this decision for me." Barbara pleaded.

"Sweetheart, I can't do that. For your sake I really wish I could. But it isn't my decision to make, it's yours." Kurt replied, feeling sympathetic. "That is a big part of growing up."

"I don't want to grow up! What if I screw that up, too?" Placing her face in the palms of her hands she began to softly cry.

"Too?" Kurt asked her, confusion in his voice. "What do you mean?"

"My father says I'm a failure, that I am a disappointment to him. I always end up doing something wrong. He can't bear to even look at me!" Barbara sobbed harder into her hands.

Kurt pulled her into an affectionate hug. "It's alright, you're not a disappointment and I don't want you to believe that you are," he said, wondering if maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to turn this car around after all, and take Barbara home.

"Your father has his vices as does everyone else." He continued in a gentle whisper. "He's human, so he has his faults, and I don't want you to think that because he can't come to terms with that, it makes you any less of a person."

"He hates me." Barbara whimpered.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Kurt told the distraught young girl.

"You don't understand. All my life he's told me so, in one form or another." She explained as Kurt watched her intently. She hated talking about her life with her parents, and found herself wishing she hadn't brought up the subject.

"Barbara, we all make mistakes, and disappointment is a part of life. But it's how you handle that disappointment that makes you the person you are. You can't let him make you feel like a failure, or he wins." Kurt advised. "You are stronger than you know, and more than that, you have a good heart and a great capability to love. You're also compassionate and loyal, and sometimes to those who don't deserve it. I hope one day you'll realize that."

"But, I..." Barbara began.

"No, you need to listen to me. Because if you're determined to go back inside that house, he will continue to degrade you, and you can't let what he says get you down." Kurt exclaimed, placing two fingers gently under her chin so that Barbara could look him in the eyes.

Barbara raised her head and listened to Kurt's words.

"My son loves you very much and he doesn't give his heart away so easily. I want you to remember that when your father is giving you one of his little speeches. You have become a big part of our family, and I think of you as one of my children, and I don't take my fatherly responsibilities lightly. If you need me for anything, I hope you will feel comfortable enough to come and talk to me. Understand?"

Barbara nodded and smiled, grateful for his support.

"Now are you ready to go inside?" he asked.

Barbara took a deep breath, wiped her eyes. "As ready as I will ever be." She declared as confidently as she could.

"Just remember you have a home to escape to if you need one!" Kurt promised, and Barbara again nodded her head and smiled.

As she slipped out of the passenger side of the car, Kurt came around with her duffel bag and a small suitcase in hand. With their talk still fresh in her mind, she was able to find the courage she needed to walk the few steps toward the front door.

The door was opened before either of them had a chance to knock. Barbara's heart sank as soon as she saw the figure of the man standing before them.

"It's about damn time!" Howard screeched at his daughter, ignoring the glare he was receiving from her companion.

Kurt and Barbara silently walked past him and into the living room. Setting her things down, Kurt eyed Howard with a warning. The older man smirked and walked past him, purposely bumping his shoulder as he did so. Kurt bit his bottom lip, forcing himself to remain quiet.

A second later they heard a female voice call out to them as Amy walked into the room. She offered them a seat after giving her daughter an affectionate hug.

"Barbara, thank you for being here with me," She said softly.

"You're welcome," Barbara replied, unable to think of anything else to say as her father continued to glare down at her.

Barbara suddenly felt like running out the front door, but then looked toward Kurt. He gave her a compassionate smile and she stayed put.

"Just remember that when this is over, she's out!" Howard angrily announced to the three other occupants in the room.

"When that happens, she'll have a place to come home, too," Kurt interjected before Barbara could say a word.

"She'd better, because there is no way that I will allow her and those brats to live under my roof." Howard stated in no uncertain terms.

Kurt bawled his hands into fists at his side, and again bit his lip to keep from lashing out at the man. Looking toward Amy and Barbara, he could tell they needed sometime alone.

When Barbara walked over and wrapped her arms around him, placing a soft peck on his cheek, he knew his assumption was correct. The two women then walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Against his better judgment, Kurt decided that he should leave, too, but before he did so, he wanted to have a little talk with Howard. He calmly turned to face his nemesis, and took a deep breath.

"Howard, I know that these circumstances aren't exactly the best," he said dryly. "So in saying that, I think it might be a good idea if you would lay off the insults."

"Martin, don't tell me what to do!" Howard exclaimed, half shouting.

"Fine, then let's call it a strong suggestion." Kurt supplied as the older man eyed him with hatred.

"Who the hell do you think you are? It's my house and I'll do any damn thing I want in it!" Howard shrieked.

Kurt took a threatening step forward, and Howard found himself taking a step back.

"Let me make myself clear, because I'll only say it once," Kurt informed him in a cold tone.

"Amy and Barbara are going through a very hard time right now, so they don't need any added stress." Kurt began.

Howard huffed and began to turn his head, only to be surprised a second later as he was pulled up by his collar and slammed up against the wall.

"Now normally I am a very reasonable man, and I don't like to hurt anyone. But I would be very, very happy to come and teach you a lesson if I find out that you have been mistreating them in any way. Do I make myself clear?" Kurt demanded.

When Howard didn't respond right away, Kurt slammed him against the wall a little harder than before.

"Fine." Howard managed to say, upset that he could be so intimidated.

"I am sorry, I didn't hear you!" Kurt stated.

"Fine!" Howard shouted.

"Good, I am glad we have that settled." Kurt smiled as he let Barbara's father go and began walking toward the front door.

"I am glad we were able to have this little conversation," he added. With one last warning glare he left, and Howard heard the door softly close.

Howard was fuming inside. Unable to stop himself he picked up a glass vase and watched it shatter against the wall in front of him.

"Damn the Martin's, damn them all to hell!" Howard howled as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

***An: Well there's number twelve, this story will continue for a little while longer, but as I said before I will be picking up the pace. There will still be some tender moments, and a few funny ones as well, but over all definitely more drama! :)**

**I want to thank Elianna for all her thoughts and ideas, as well as her encouragement. And of course, as always I thank all my reader's and reviewers, you are the best, and I enjoy reading your comments and suggestions. **

**:) Many Smiles!***


	13. Chapter 13

Consequences – Chapter 13: It all makes Sense!

Zack decided it would be a good idea to get his brother's mind off the situation the only way he knew how, basketball. But, a half an hour into the game he came to the conclusion that his efforts had been in vain, when yet again, Cody failed to catch an easy pass.

Setting the ball down, Zack then gave his brother the signal for a time out and walked up to him. "Cody, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Your mind is obviously not on the game." Zack concluded looking into his twin brother's face.

"Zack, I am sorry I know you're trying to make me feel better, but I can't help it. I'm worried." Cody sighed and continued. "I don't like the fact that Barbara is back in that house. Her father is got a lousy tempter, and if our theories are correct, he'll just try to make her life harder."

"Codes, Barbara is strong. She's a lot stronger then she gives herself credit for." Zack stated giving Cody a reassuring smile.

"To a point, I guess you're right, but under these circumstances she's also very vulnerable." Cody offered as he replied to his brother's comment.

Both boys were lost in thought when they heard a familiar voice. Kurt called out to his sons and then came and sat down beside them.

"How did it go?" Cody asked his father. "It went alright, I dropped her off safely." Kurt replied frowning.

"But?" Cody asked. "I know there's one coming, what happened?" Cody waited and watched his father's frown deepen.

"You know that talk the three of us had over Barbara's circumstances." Zack and Cody both nodded. "I think you were dead on."

"I had a very heartfelt talk with Barbara before I dropped her off, and from what I have surmised. I think there's been some emotional abuse." Kurt stated.

"I should go see her; I need to make sure she's alright." Cody cried.

"I don't think that now is the best time." Kurt stated and Cody sighed.

Leaving him to wonder if he had made the right choice by confronting Howard, It left so many doors open for him to take his anger out on Amy and Barbara.

"Dad?" Cody said, obviously trying to get his attention.

"I was just thinking about Barbara and Amy; I wish Amy had taken Barbara up on her offer to stay with us. It would have made things easier for everyone." Kurt explained thinking about what she had told them, after they had gotten home from the game.

"I think so too, but I kind of understand her reasoning." Cody replied and looked over toward his brother, who had been rather quiet the last few minutes.

"Zack, what do you think about all this?" Cody asked him.

"Cody I think that we shouldn't have let her move back. She's nearing her seventh month, and living under those circumstances can be dangerous to her health, as well as the health of the babies." Zack advised.

Cody had been thinking the exact same thing. Something in his gut told him that this was going to get worse, before it got better and he found himself wishing he could do something.

"Maybe I should try and talk to her father." Cody stated not realizing that he had expressed his opinion out loud.

"No!" Kurt nearly shouted. Cody and Zack were both surprised by the force of their father's statement.

"Why?" Cody asked a little mystified. "Cody, trust me, you don't want to lock horns with that one. Besides I already had a talk with him, and I am sure I got my thoughts across quite clearly." Kurt replied.

Cody and Zack both exchanged a look and wondered, what their father, had actually said to Howard. For the first time, in a while, Zack spoke up.

"What did you say to him?" Zack curiously asked the older man.

"Never mind, I just hope I got through to him." Kurt replied, again wondering if he had made the right decision.

But then he realized no amount of second guessing would change the event, so he might as well stop mulling it over. Looking up into the eyes of his sons, he smiled.

"Guys, you know what I haven't done in a while." Kurt stated with a smirk on his face. "I haven't beaten my boys at basketball."

Kurt stood up and grabbed onto the ball. Placing a finger under it, he began to twirl it around until it began to spin in front of them. His sons both smiled, and Zack got one of those mischievous looks in his eyes.

"Dad, are you sure you can do this? After all, you're not exactly young anymore." Zack chuckled, and then continued. "I mean, I guess at your age, you'd want to hang on to some part of your youth. But, you should really think about your health."

"How old do you think I am?" Kurt asked his son, "Too old!" Zack answered, and to prove his point he took the ball out of his hands, ran into the court with it, and slam dunked it into the basket.

"See what I mean?" Zack laughed, as Kurt and Cody joined him on the court grinning.

A few blocks away Amy sat watching her daughter unpack, and thinking about how much she had missed her. She knew her decision had been the right one, the moment her daughter had opened the door to her home at the Tipton, smiling.

Amy loved that smile, the one that reached her daughters eyes. She had only seen it a few times before, the first being when Barbara was nine and she had taken her to the local carnival. All the live entertainment had mesmerized the child and for once she truly looked genuinely happy.

That thought brought a sadness back to her, realizing that Barbara hadn't had too many of those moments growing up.

"Mom?" Barbara stated, bringing Amy out of her thoughts. "Are you okay, can I get you something?"

"No, sweetheart I'm fine. I was just thinking about things, that's all." Amy explained.

Barbara walked over and sat down next to her mother on the bed. "What kind of things?" she asked.

"Well, first I was thinking that you are way too pregnant to be my nurse maid. I didn't ask you back so you could wait on me hand and foot." Amy expressed, making sure her daughter understood.

"But, Mom I don't mind." Barbara replied. "The doctor says I am healthy as a horse, besides, a little exercise will do me good."

"That maybe true, but I won't allow it. You also need plenty of rest to prepare for the day, when you come face to face with those babies for the first time." Amy stated smiling down at the huge mound that had formed around Barbara's middle.

Barbara smiled and placed one of her mother's hands on her stomach. "They're already kicking, although Cody thinks it maybe Shawn, I am determined to believe Adele is just as feisty as her brother." She told the older woman. A minute later they both eyed each other in surprise as they felt a distinct kick.

"I think you may be right." Amy told her daughter. Amy watched as a faraway look crossed Barbara's face, and waited for the question she knew would come.

"Mom, that day at the Tipton, the day when Cody and I first told you about the pregnancy, what I mean is, that day…" Barbara paused for a moment trying to get her thoughts in order.

"I knew in my heart that you both would object to my keeping these babies. But, you left me so quickly, without even a backward glance. I don't understand how you could do that, why you did that." Barbara searched her mother's face for answers and wasn't surprised when she couldn't find them.

"Barbara, there are reasons why I have done certain things in my life. Reason's that may not always be clear right away." She tried to explain.

"I didn't want to leave you there, but I felt it would be the best thing for you, under the circumstances." Amy took a breath and continued.

"Your father is not a well man; in fact we both know that he can be a ticking time bomb. Which makes it rather hard to predict when he will blow; I couldn't stand by and watch that happen." Amy said.

"But, mom I needed you!" Barbara replied wondering if her mother knew how much pain it had cost her, each time she sided with her husband and turned her back on her.

"I am so sorry, honey. I must admit, I have a little confession to make, I have known about my illness for some time, even before that morning. If truth be told, I had spent the last few weeks weighing my options, and those options included you." Amy expressed to a confused Barbara.

"I don't understand, yesterday you said that the doctors couldn't do anything for you." Barbara stated.

"They can't now; they confirmed that a few hours before I came to visit you." Amy replied.

"You need to understand, for the last few years you haven't truly been happy unless Cody was close. I could sense something inside of you dying, yet you seemed to come alive, when he was near." She smiled.

"I especially noticed that when we all went out to dinner and for the first time in a long time you laughed. You truly laughed, that's when I knew this wasn't the place for you." Amy paused and reached over to get her daughter a tissue from her nightstand. As she tenderly blotted her daughters face with it she continued.

"When I was diagnosed, all I could think about was what he and this place would do to you, your soul would shatter, and knowing that my heart broke inside." Amy sadly stated, watching a single tear slip down her daughters face.

"I couldn't let that happen, so I guess you could say, your pregnancy was a blessing in disguise because it gave you the chance to break free, and it gave me the opportunity to let you go." They were both sobbing by this point and holding on to one another.

A minute passed and Barbara heard her mother whisper sadly, words she would never forget. "Please don't hate me?"

Barbara cradled her in her arms, "Never!" Barbara replied through her own tears.

"I knew I had to do something to keep you away from him, and when I found those pregnancy tests in your bottom drawer, I knew I had been given the answer."

***An: Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, and the kind nominations. And an extra thank you to all of my readers, I am hope you're enjoying this story.**

**Smiles! :)***


	14. Chapter 14

Consequences – Chapter 14: Look who's coming to dinner!

The next few days brought some much needed comfort and happiness to Barbara and Amy, they felt closer then they had in years. Howard managed to stay away for the most part, and his family found that it didn't bother them as much as they thought it would.

Amy and Barbara were cooking dinner in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Barbara immediately lit up and rushed toward the entrance, and when she flung open the door she was instantly engulfed into a circle of affection.

Amy watched from her place by the kitchen door and smiled at the scene taking place before her. Suddenly a calmness she hadn't felt in years overtook her and she sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens, for sending Barbara this family that so clearly loved her.

Carey walked over to where Amy stood and offered her a greeting. Amy cheerfully returned it and accepted the yummy looking Cheesecake Carey handed her for dessert. Both ladies looked back at the small group in front of them and chuckled.

Cody and Barbara obviously had forgotten where they were, because they were spending a little too much time saying hello.

"Do you think if they kiss much longer, they'll get stuck like that?" Zack asked his mother and Amy, as he and his dad walked up to them.

"You never know, anything is possible." Amy stated laughing, which apparently brought the two teens back to reality because they separated a very happy looking Cody, and a very embarrassed looking Barbara.

"You're all welcome to come and sit down in the kitchen, I have to admit, we didn't expect you this early, so we aren't quite ready to eat." Amy cheerfully said, while escorting their guests into the kitchen.

"I am sorry, that's partly my fault I was a little too anxious to see Barbara, and so I forced everyone to leave early." Cody interjected eyeing Barbara lovingly.

"That's fine; we bought a vegetable platter to snack on until dinner is ready. Please feel free to dig in, we also have some ranch dip if you're interested." Amy assured them and everyone nodded.

"Do you have any chips?" Zack asked Amy as Carey stuffed a carrot in his mouth, and told him to mind his manners.

"Mom?" Zack pouted munching on the orange vegetable.

"Never mind Amy, this platter is perfect, now is there anything I can help you with?" Carey asked getting up from her seat. Behind her everyone was adamantly shaking their heads and waving their hands around.

"Ah, no that's fine." Amy replied thanking Carey just the same for her kind offer.

When she turned toward the kitchen she looked over at Barbara and noticed her daughter was trying to suppress a giggle. After pouring everyone an iced tea Amy joined them at the table.

"Are you alright," Carey whispered, trying not to alert Barbara and the others.

"I am fine, I am feeling a little winded so I wanted to sit down." She replied. "But I'll be okay."

Carey smiled and went along, knowing that Amy wasn't being completely truthful.

A few minutes of small talk went by and Barbara announced that dinner was ready, and that everyone should adjourn to the dining room. Everyone happily stood up and headed into the next room.

"Here honey, let me help you bring in the serving plates." Amy stated, but was stopped by a soft tap on her shoulder.

"Amy, you've done so much today, please go sit down, I will be happy to help Barbara bring in the food." Carey supplied, and Amy quietly thanked her.

Amy did as she was told, and relaxed while Carey and Barbara served the small party.

"I'm going back into the kitchen to get the salad dressing; does anyone want anything else while I am in there?" Barbara asked the small group, everyone said they were fine, and Barbara nodded.

As she left the room, Cody decided he'd go with her, in case she needed help carrying such a heavy item, his family snickered and gave him a knowing glance.

Inside the kitchen Cody came up behind Barbara and wrapped his arms around her waist as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I've missed you." Cody whispered as he tenderly nibbled at the tip of her earlobe, making Barbara's heart skip a beat.

"I've missed you too." Barbara replied placing a kiss on Cody's forehead, she turned in his arms, and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss turned passionate and Cody fought the urge to take her upstairs. Cody knew they should stop after he heard her whimper, but his mouth, to be more specific, his tongue currently had a mind of its own.

Suddenly both teenagers jumped as the garage door was slammed shut behind them. Howard eyed the two young kids standing in front of him with disgust. Cody took a shielding step in front of Barbara and Howard snickered.

From where they stood it wasn't hard to notice the distinct smell of alcohol coming from the older man. In fact if the kids hadn't known better, they would have sworn he had bathed in it. Cody looked down and noticed the bottle in his hand and took a deep breath.

Cody and Barbara waited, not knowing what to expect. A screaming match, a violent scuffle, anything would have been better then the eerie silence that engulfed the room.

A few minutes passed in silence as they watched to see what her father would do, but nothing happened, he simply continued to stare at them, which made them both, very uneasy.

After what seemed like forever, Howard simply took another gulp of his poison and headed up the back stairs, muttering something under his breath, to the affect of the apple not falling far from the tree, and was gone. Cody and Barbara waited and listened as a minute later another door was slammed shut.

Cody didn't know what had just happened, but he did feel extreme relief wash over him, when they heard her father's door close. Cody turned back to Barbara, and gave her a hug.

"You okay?" he asked, and she nodded. "That was beyond weird." Cody added.

"That was nothing!" Barbara replied. Cody eyed her suspiciously, but before he could ask her anything, Zack walked up to them.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Zack asked. "It must be a pretty heavy container." Zack chuckled at his own joke, referring to what Cody had said to them right before he left the dining room.

Zack walked over and opened the refrigerator door and extracted two different types of salad dressing.

"I am starving, but mom won't let me eat until you two come back to the table. Something about being inconsiderate, hmmm….in-con-sid-er-ate, I'm going to have to look that one up." Zack announced laughing.

Cody rolled his eyes, and then both he and Barbara smiled, following the eldest twin back into the dining room.

"Sorry, it took a while to find the condiment in the fridge." Cody supplied and Barbara blushed a crimson red.

Neither one mentioned the encounter with Howard, except to say that he was home and upstairs in his room.

Dinner went pleasantly; the salmon Amy and Barbara prepared would have put Chief Paolo to shame. And Carey made sure to mention that fact to their kind hosts. They both smiled and thanked her for the nice comment.

Barbara scooted her chair over and leaned her head on Cody's shoulder. Cody returned the favor and entwined his hand in hers. Everyone else at the table smiled and continued eating.

More time had gone by, and Kurt looked over toward Carey silently coaxing her into bringing up the topic, they had spoken about earlier that day.

"Amy," Carey spoke up, and everyone turned toward her. "Kurt and I were talking about the situation you and Barbara are in, and we think we've come up with a good solution."

"We know that you don't want to leave your home. But, under these circumstances we don't feel safe leaving Barbara here either." Carey continued and hoped Amy agreed, that this would be the best solution for everyone.

"What Carey is trying to say is, we have some reservations as too your safety and wellbeing. We understand you don't want to leave your home, and we won't force you. So, our proposition is simple, I move into the guest room, until such a time that I feel it would be alright to leave here." Kurt explained to the ailing woman.

"Kurt, it's very kind of you to offer to do this for us, but, Howard would never allow it." Amy stated. "This maybe my home, but I gave up my right to have any say in what goes on here, years ago."

Kurt and Carey exchanged a look, but didn't want to push the issue in front of the others.

Amy excused herself, and walked into the kitchen to slice the cheese cake. While she was serving the pieces onto six different plates, Carey walked in.

"Amy I know this is hard for you, but I really think you should consider taking Kurt up on his offer." Carey advised as Amy kept cutting their desert. "It would only be for a little while, but I think it would benefit everyone if he stayed here."

"Carey, it's not my choice, I really can't make that decision without consulting Howard first, and something tells me, it will be a very firm no." She replied.

"Amy, these circumstances are far from common. You need to think of Barbara, of the twins and their security." Carey pleaded.

"Carey, I agree that Kurt moving in would be a great way to insure our safety, and I know that it would make everyone feel better if he did, but you have to understand, I can't say yes, or no, without Howard's approval." Amy explained.

"Don't worry so much, I know Howard, after all I have lived with the man for many years now." Amy stated trying to convince her friend that they would be okay.

Carey watched Amy with a hint of concern, she knew something was wrong, and when Amy grabbed onto the counter in front of her, she knew her suspicions were right.

She immediately wrapped an arm around Amy's waist, and then placed Amy's arm around her own shoulder, asking her to lean in for leverage.

Walking her over to the nearest kitchen chair Amy sat down and thanked Carey for her help.

"Amy let me get you some water." Carey stepped over to the kitchen sink and filled a glass up with cold water.

"Thank you and Carey please don't mention this to Barbara, I'll be fine, I just had a slight dizzy spell, they come and go, so there's no use in worrying her." Amy pleaded not wanting anyone to fret about her, especially her pregnant daughter.

"Amy, are you sure you're okay, maybe you should go to bed, I can clean up down here." Carey suggested. Amy stood up but felt another wave of dizziness hit her, and she was forced to sit back down.

"Amy, I think I must insist." Carey stated in the same no nonsense tone she used on her sons, when they wouldn't mind her.

"Insist on what?" came her daughters voice from the doorway.

"Mom, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." Barbara asked her as she came over and sat beside her, Cody stood in the doorway and watched the scene in silence.

"I am fine Barbara, I just need some sleep and I'll be as good as new." Amy stated as her daughter eyed her with concern.

"Would you all just stop looking at me, like any second I may disappear? Trust me I am fine, just a little exhausted from today's excitement." Amy told the small group that now included Kurt and Zack.

Amy stood up slowly and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't feel dizzy or lightheaded, but she was thankful when Kurt and Zack came to flank her on each side.

"Maybe I should head up to bed, I am quite tired. Carey I think I may take you up on your offer to help clean up, if you're sure, you don't mind." Amy asked.

Carey smiled and bid her friend goodnight and watched as Kurt and Zack helped her up the stairs.

"It's the last door on the right," Amy stated. Zack and Kurt helped her inside and left her sitting on the bed. Saying goodnight they each exited the small room and headed back downstairs.

When they were gone, Amy took out the medicine she kept in her nightstand the doctor had prescribed, and bit back a tear as she swallowed the two tablets.

Placing the pills back in the drawer she then pulled out the small leather bound journal she had been writing in since she was first told of her illness.

Opening up the journal and taking out the bookmark she continued to write her memoirs. Amy pictured her daughter's face as she read the pages depicting her mother's life, and she frowned.

She wondered about the shock to come when Amy revealed what she'd been keeping from her daughter all these years. Would she hate her, she hoped not, so with some hesitation she prepared to write down her biggest secret, and while doing so continued to wonder, at Barbara's reaction.

***An: Again as always thank you all for reading and reviewing, it makes me smile to know that you enjoy my story. :)**

**I have a few surprising twists and turns so keep reading! :)***


	15. Chapter 15

***An: Warning, the beginning of this chapter may be a little disturbing for some, so discretion is advised.***

Consequences - Chapter 15: Confronting our fears

Barbara awoke from a deep sleep to a darkened room and a chilling scream that echoed inside the four walls that encircled her. Not realizing where she was, it took a minute to adjust to her surroundings and come to terms that the terrifying sound had come from outside her bedroom door.

Again it came, like a banshee in the night shaking her foundation to the very core. That horrifying scream, there was no mistaking someone was in pain. But as she listened more closely, she noticed muffled voices now that accompanied the noise. An uncontrollable shiver ran down her spine.

Knowing she couldn't avoid it for too much longer, Barbara forced herself to get out of bed. The minute her feet hit the wood floor, she felt the alienating coldness of the room seep through her. And to her amazement, Barbara grew chillier as she slipped into her bath robe and tied it around herself.

Each step she took toward the door of her sanctuary became slower, requiring more energy. Her legs felt as though they were encased in cement blocks and only through sheer will power she was able to continue.

As her fingers wrapped around the metal doorknob, they went numb as if she had picked up an ice cube and held it for too long. As a breath escaped her lips, she wasn't surprised to find that she could see it in the air in front of her.

She opened the door and again the scream came, a scream she felt she would remember until her dying day. For the first time in a long time, she found herself saying a prayer, that she wouldn't see something she wasn't ready to. And to be safe she crossed herself, hoping to add some much needed protection. Then she stepped into the hallway.

The first thing that Barbara noticed was a line down the center of the hall, leading to her mother's doorway. She wasn't quite sure what the substance was in the dimly lit space, so she bent down and rubbed some of it in between her fingers. Terrified she jumped back a bit as she realized it was blood.

The scream came again, and Barbara felt herself being propelled forward as if she were gliding down the long corridor. Before Barbara could fully react she was standing directly in front of the door that led into her mother's bedroom.

Unable to figure out what had caused the trail of blood, and not sure if she wanted to know, Barbara found herself pressing her ear cautiously against the thick wooden object before her. Again she heard the muffled voices from a few minutes before, followed by a scream, but this time it was mixed with the sound of crying babies.

Startled, Barbara tried to take a step back, but realized she wasn't able to when her feet wouldn't do what she commanded of them. Deciding this was probably someone's way of telling her to open the door, she did, thinking maybe she should listen to this sign.

Warily she turned the knob and the door opened to her. Barbara stepped inside and immediately noticed the small group gathered around the bed that sat near the open window.

Everyone looked grief-stricken and sorrowful as she made her way through the familiar faces. Carey and Amy were crying, and holding onto one another for support. She then observed, Kurt and Zack standing off to the side trying to keep the pain from reaching their eyes, but failing miserably.

Then finally she froze as she came to the slumped figure, lying over what looked to be the body of someone lying beneath a sheet. "Had someone died?" the thought immediately filtered through her mind, and she quickly pushed it aside as Cody's sobs became louder in the too quiet room.

Stepping to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder to attract his attention. But he didn't turn around. She tried calling his name, but again there was no response. Becoming frightened she tried a second and then a third attempt to gain a reaction, with no success.

When Zack walked over and gently pulled him away from the body on the bed, Barbara's heart broke seeing the tears that embedded his cheeks, and the devastation that filled his eyes.

Without thinking, she lightly ran the back of her hand down his wet cheek and whispered "I love you." Cody suddenly turned toward her, their faces inches apart, and she thought she saw some recognition in his eyes, but to Barbara's dismay, he turned away when Zack asked him if he was alright. He nodded, and the two walked out the door, followed by the rest of the mourners.

Barbara suddenly felt as if she was in the middle of a funeral procession and looking toward the outline on the bed, she thought she was probably right. Barbara gazed around the room once more, and noticed two small bundles wrapped completely in dark blankets lying on a table.

Curious, she walked over to take a closer look and then gasped as her hand flew to her heart. They were fully covered from her view, but without question she suddenly knew that these two small figures now gone from the world were her babies.

Barbara cried out in agony and pain, just as another realization hit her, and she turned to the body underneath the sheet.

"No, no it can't be!" Her head told her to stop, but her heart and her soul had to know the truth. And so she took the few steps over to the bed, and with a shaky hand and tears clouding her eyes, she slowly pulled back the covers.

With her hands covering her mouth to keep from screaming and panic unfurling itself within her, she sprang away, shaking her head back and forth. In her mind, she continued to cry "No!" over and over again as the tears fell faster.

As she stared at her cold reflection lying still and quiet on the bed, she cried for the life she had lost, and the babies she would never see grow up. She slowly walked over and sat next to this likeness of her as thoughts of Cody filled her mind. Recalling how he had wept for his lost love, and the family he would never again hold.

Unexpectedly a cold gust of wind flew into the little room from the open window, and Barbara's terror intensified. A chill ran down her spine as she realized there was someone else in the room with her.

Frantically looking around, she saw nothing but felt an over powering presence next to her. Before she could move, the manifestation revealed itself just as he threw what appeared to be a dark blanket over the frightened young girl.

Barbara began to scream and struggle with the object forced upon her by the intruder. Controlled by fear, she didn't hear her mother's voice at first.

"Barbara wake up, wake up!" Amy screamed at her daughter while trying to yank away the blankets tangled around her body. Barbara continued to shriek and fight until she was released from her constraints.

"Mom?" Barbara cried out, and Amy nodded. "It was a dream, it was all a dream?" Barbara asked, trying to wrap her mind around what had happened.

"The way you were screaming and kicking, I would say it was more of a nightmare!" Amy answered and pulled a sobbing Barbara close to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Barbara shook her head at first, not wanting to relive those horrifying scenes. But, she knew they would eat away at her if she kept them bottled up inside. Plus she was didn't dare go back to sleep and wanted her mother to stay with her a little longer. She began to recount the terrifying nightmare in vivid detail, while it was still so fresh in her mind.

By the time she had finished, Barbara's entire body was shaking with emotion, and her mother couldn't blame her.

Amy shuddered at the thought of having such a vision, but knew this was more than just a nightmare – this was a warning. She also knew that if they didn't heed it, the consequences could be deadly for both Barbara and the twins.

"It felt so real!" Barbara continued through her tears. "Everyone was so sad, and my babies, oh mom, my babies." Barbara cried harder, as her mother made a mental note to call Kurt and Carey in the morning.

"Barbara, it's okay, everything will be okay." Amy comforted her child. "I'll take care of everything in the morning. We're leaving this place…"

"Both of us?" Barbara cried.

"Yes, both of us!" Amy confirmed, as Barbara hugged her mother tighter to her. Barbara looked down at the twins still safely inside her and choked back another wave of tears.

"Do you think they will be healthy?" Barbara whispered. Amy looked into the eyes of her daughter, "I know they will." She replied.

"Mom, would you stay with me tonight?" Barbara asked her mother.

Amy tenderly kissed her daughters forehead and snuggled into the covers beside her. "Of course."

"Mom?" Barbara whispered. "Remember that song you used to sing to me to get me to go to sleep."

"You mean the one from Dumbo?" Amy replied and Barbara nodded.

"Could you sing it to me now?" Barbara asked, smiling up at her mother as she nestled into her side, listening to her mother's heartbeat next to her ear.

Barbara began to feel safe and warm, protected and cherished, while she listened to her soft voice sing her the song she so dearly loved as a child.

Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine.

Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you they'd end up loving you too.  
All of those people who scold you what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine. Baby of mine

Moments later, Barbara had drifted off to sleep cocooned in her mother's embrace. The nightmare didn't return. Instead she dreamt of two small children, one a boy, and one a girl, and the laughter and smiles that surrounded them.

***An: Sorry I had to end on a touching note after writing the dream sequence. And let's face it "Dumbo" is an amazing movie. The scene between Dumbo and his mother, when she is cradling him in her trunk and singing this song, brings a tear to my eye every time. **

**(Which reminds me, I don't own the song, lyrics, etc…just wanted to point that out! :)**

**Again thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers, until next time take care!***


	16. Chapter 16

Consequences – Chapter 16: Fears Realized!

Amy slipped out of bed the next morning with a determined look on her face. Her gut reaction still insisted that Barbara's dream had a deeper meaning. Amy had been a mother long enough to know when to listen to these instincts, for Barbara's dream was a warning that could not be ignored.

She tiptoed out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her, not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl who lied peacefully in her bed.

She turned toward the corridor, preparing to walk into her bedroom, but as she did so, she collided with her husband.

"What are you doing up?" Amy jumped slightly at her husband's voice.

"Does it matter?" she answered.

"Hell nothing you do matters to me anymore." Howard stated.

"That doesn't surprise me. When did you ever care?" Amy replied as she swept past him.

"Oh, I cared, when your father wrote over that check, I cared. When I was paid to take you back into my house, I cared." Howard snarled.

"You're a bastard." Amy stated as Howard grabbed her arm forcefully pulling her toward him.

"And you're a tramp!" Howard screeched.

Amy stared into his eyes and found pure hatred staring back, and a slight shutter filled her body as she remembered Barbara's dream.

"Let go of me!" Amy warned as his grip tightened around her upper arm.

"Looks like Barbara is following in her mother's footsteps." Howard whispered, his voice filled with malice.

Before Amy knew what she was doing, she took her free hand and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Howard's eyes blazed with anger and he threw her across the hall.

Picking her up off the floor he slammed his fist into her stomach and she doubled over in pain. Trying desperately to catch her breath, she watched as his smile took on a sinister look.

"I've wanted to do that for years." Howard announced as Amy was finally somewhat able to control her breathing.

Amy stood up as straight as she could under the circumstances and with a look of defiance spoke her next statement.

"Howard I'm leaving you, and I am taking my daughter with me." She said as she prayed for the courage to continue.

"Why the hell, would I care." Howard responded.

"I'm also taking the money." Amy added.

In the next moment she found herself being pinned up against the wall. Amy clawed at his hands trying to pry them away from her throat.

"You don't want to do that?" Howard whispered into her ear. "You don't want to play this game with me."

"I'm not afraid of you Howard. There's nothing you can do to me now." Amy whispered gasping for air.

Howard let go of Amy and took a step back. Amy waited for another blow, but it didn't come instead she watched as her husband began to laugh.

Despite her fear, Amy asked him the obvious question.

"What's so funny?" Amy stood wondering if Howard had finally lost, what was left of his mind.

"You're right!" Howard stated as he saw the look of confusion on her face.

"There is nothing I can do….to you!" Howard sneered as Amy followed his gaze toward Barbara's closed bedroom door.

"Don't you dare touch her?" Amy warned.

"Give me a reason not to." Howard screeched.

"Fine, the money stays with you." Amy whispered, ignoring the fact that he had won, yet again.

"That's a good girl. Just remember who holds the cards here, don't make me remind you twice." He screeched.

"You just remember your end of the deal." Amy retorted.

Howard sneered and placed his hand under Amy's chin, roughly pulling her face toward him. In the next moment he slammed their lips together and Amy fought the urge to release the bile that formed in her stomach.

Howard finally released her as an evil grin played across his face. Amy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Disgusted she walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Howard took a few steps forward and opened the door to Barbara's room. She was fast asleep, oblivious to what was going on around her. She looked so peaceful and calm, so much so, that Howard wanted to vomit.

Quietly locking her door and placing a chair in front of it, he sat down, waiting for her to wake up. Hatred filled him, as he watched the young girl, and anger built up inside simmering just below the surface.

On the bed Barbara stirred as her eyes slowly adjusted to the sunlight coming in through the window, still very much unaware of her father's presence just a few feet from her.

As the events of last night returned she slowly stretched out her arm expecting to find her mother lying beside her, only to touch an empty space.

A slight movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to sit up. Her eyes immediately landed on the figure staring at her from across the room. His face filled with contempt.

Barbara's blood ran cold and her body shivered as she remembered the dream from the night before. An instinctive reaction took over and she found she had placed her hand over her stomach.

Fear engulfed her as he stood up and walked toward her. Panic took over and she froze, not able to move away from the oncoming threat. She bit back a sob and prayed that she was just in the middle of another dream, but somehow her senses told her, this wasn't the case.

A few doors down Amy was on the phone with Carey explaining what had happened the night before and what she believed the dream meant.

"I'm afraid Carey, this was more than just a dream. I can't really explain it but, I truly believe someone was trying to send us a warning." Amy expressed to her friend.

"Amy I believe you, Kurt and the boys are just finishing up breakfast, as soon as they are finished we'll head on over." Carey said sympathetically. "Don't worry Amy we will get you both out of there by tonight."

"Thank you so much, I….." Amy began to say, but was interrupted by a scream coming from her daughter's room.

"Oh, My God!" In a split second Amy was on her feet and running down the hallway, her cell phone still encased in her hand.

"Amy what was that, what's going on?" Carey stated in a panic as she clearly heard Barbara's cries for help. "Amy, answer me!"

The young girls screams could still be heard as her mother pounded her small fists on the door, crying to be let in.

"Barbara open this door, honey open the door." Amy cried as a trail of tears rushed down her face.

"Mom help me!" Amy heard her voice say just seconds before she heard a loud crash. "Dad no, don't!"

"Amy what's happening?" Carey demanded frustration and fear clear in her voice.

"I don't know, I can't get in, Howard is in there with her but I can't get in…" Amy was shaking from the fear that inserted itself within her.

She could still hear the two struggle inside, as her hands become raw and bruised from the constant pounding on the large piece of wood.

"Amy," came a male voice at the other end of the line. "Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on."

Amy could hear movement in the background as she did as Kurt requested.

"I can't get in, she's screaming for help and I can't get to her...what if he's killing her?" Amy cried into the receiver.

"I'm on my way, but I need you to keep calling out to Howard maybe you will get through to him, it might calm him down." Kurt explained. "Can you do that?"

Amy not thinking nodded, she was too distraught to think about anything but her daughters cries for help.

"Amy?" Kurt shouted.

"Yes, okay." She replied gripping onto the phone as if it were a life line.

"Amy, listen to me. I've called the police they're on their way. Amy can you hear me?" Carey said.

The voices in the other room had finally died down and nothing remained but an eerie silence. Amy stopped banging on the door and listened to her heart pounding in her ears.

"Amy can you hear me?" Came Carey's voice from somewhere faraway, looking down she stared at the object in her hand as if it were foreign to her.

Bringing it back to her ear, she responded to the voice on the other end of the line.

"It's too quiet, I can't hear anything….I think he killed her and it's all my fault."

(An: Hi everyone, I want to apologize, I realize it's been awhile since my last update, but I do have a good reason….smiles! :)

Lodylodylody and I have been working very hard on a great new story that I think you will find entertaining and fun to read. It is called "The Truth Comes Out" and I know you will really enjoy it. So please feel free to take a peek at it when you have a minute, it's in the M-rated forum, and easy to find. :)

Please feel free to read and review both stories, feedback would be greatly appreciated. And I will have chapter 17 up soon!

Many thanks again to all my reviewers and readers, until next time take care!)


	17. Chapter 17

Consequences – Chapter 17: Complications

The ambulance roared down the streets of Boston while emergency personnel worked feverishly to keep Barbara stabilized until they could arrive at Boston General.

Kurt, Carey and Amy were following behind, heading in the same direction under a police escort. The silence was stifling. The events of the past hour filled Kurt's mind as he looked at the worried expressions surrounding him.

It had taken less than ten minutes for the Martins to arrive at Amy's home after they ran out of the Tipton. The vehicle had come to a screeching stop as he slammed his foot on the break and put the gear in park.

Amy was still not responding, so he and Carey decided to bypass the front door in favor of the entrance in the back that would lead them into the kitchen. The door, made of glass with a wood frame, was easy to break through.

Within minutes they were upstairs and leaning over Barbara's distraught mother. Obviously in shock the woman was still repeating the phrase they had last heard her say.

"I couldn't get to her, she was crying for help, and I couldn't get to her." Amy continued to repeat in tears while Carey pulled her away from the door.

A few attempts later and he had successfully kicked in the door with a loud crack. Amy was immediately out of her stupor and rushing to the fallen form on the floor. Kurt and Carey bent down beside her, and together they checked Barbara over.

"She has to be okay." Amy cried, holding her daughters head in her lap. The bruises on her face not lost on any of the three adults.

Sirens could be heard in the distance and Carey got up so she could flag them down, and guide them upstairs.

A moment later they heard grumbling coming from the corner. Howard was trying to sit up and evidently clear his head. He turned to examine the scene before him, and his eyes landed on Kurt and his wife. Placing a hand on the back of his head he felt a distinct bump and made his discomfort known.

"Damn little bitch, hit me." Howard roared, as he eyed the two individuals kneeling by the stricken girl.

Kurt instantly saw red as he stood, ready to charge at the older man, but to his surprise Amy flung herself at him before he had a chance to react. She pounded her fists against his chest as she repeatedly cursed him. Howard easily pushed Amy off of him and pulled his fist back ready to inflict a blow.

Kurt immediately stepped in and took a hold of Howard's wrist. In one swift move Kurt slammed his knee into the other man's stomach and watched him double over, gasping for air.

Kurt was ready for anything and waited, eyeing Howard with hatred. But before anything more could happen, the paramedics rushed in, along with a couple of uniformed police officers.

Howard stood to retaliate, but was stopped when one of the police officers stepped in between the feuding men.

"Alright, let's take this out into the hall." One of them said as he pushed Kurt into the hall. His partner grabbed onto Howard and pulled him out of the room as well.

"Now you want to explain what went down here?" The man with a name tag that read Officer Isaac Gomez exclaimed.

"I think he would be better able to answer that question." Kurt said as he glared over at Howard.

"I want this man arrested for assault." Howard demanded.

The other officer turned his attention to Amy's husband, "First of all, we don't do anything until we get the facts. Now there is a very pregnant young girl in there, who has been beaten black and blue and a man standing in front of me with some very battered knuckles. Care to explain how that happened?" He demanded waiting for Howard to proceed.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Howard sneered.

"Did you hear that Isaac, this man doesn't think he needs to answer my question?" The police man laughed.

"I did," his partner replied. "So Joe what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should take him in for questioning. After all we have a very strong suspicion that he may have something to do with this, and if we can get an eye witness account, then, I don't see why we're wasting our time. Let's cuff him." Officer Garafalo stated.

"Sounds good to me," the other officer replied as he walked over to stand by his partner.

"Wait, you can't do this, I know my rights." Howard exclaimed, as another officer walked up.

"Cuff him and put him in the cruiser downstairs, don't take him in until I radio you." Officer Gomez told the other man, he nodded and dragged Howard away.

Kurt and the officers watched as Barbara was wheeled out, followed by Amy and Carey.

"Did he do this?" the officer asked, needing some kind of verification.

"He was the only other person in the room, you tell me." The two officers exchanged a look and Kurt watched the one called Isaac lean into his shoulder and give the officer downstairs the okay.

"What's your name?" Officer Garafalo asked him.

"Kurt Martin," he replied.

"And your relationship to the victim?" he continued.

"She's my son's girlfriend; the babies she's carrying are my grandchildren." Kurt supplied.

"Babies," the Officer exclaimed.

"That's right, babies, she's having twins. Now if it won't be too much trouble, could we possibly continue this after we have had a chance to find out how's she's doing?" Kurt expressed and the police men stated their okay.

Kurt gave them his phone number and address and rushed downstairs to meet up with Carey and Amy. And so now the three were pulling into the entrance meant for ambulance drop offs only.

They rushed in and followed the gurney that Barbara was currently lying on, just to be stopped by one of the orderlies.

"I'm sorry you can't go past this point, the doctor will come out and talk to you as soon as he knows something." The lady stated pointing to a waiting area.

"Why don't you and Amy sit down and wait while I go pick up the boys. I am sure they're worried sick." Kurt told his ex-wife. "In the meantime, give them a call and let them know that I am on my way, and so they should be ready to go."

"That's fine." Carey sadly stated.

"Everything will be alright, I promise." He whispered.

"I know, I believe you," Carey replied smiling up at him as their eyes locked.

Kurt pulled her into his arms and held her for a minute before letting go and heading out the door.

By the time he pulled up to the Tipton, Zack and Cody were waiting outside along with London. As soon as they saw Carey's car they rushed to get in. They began to talk a mile a minute, asking a million questions at once.

Back at the hospital Carey sat next to Amy. The waiting room was fairly empty, and the two women were glad for it, as she was able to release her fears with someone who would know how she felt.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't asked Barbara to come back, she would be safe and happy. Not lying in a hospital bed." Amy stated.

"Amy, you don't know that for sure, Howard is very unstable." Carey offered. "What I don't understand is why he attacked Barbara; she's his daughter for God's sacks."

"No she's not." Amy said flatly looking out into the distance. Carey turned surprise eyes' toward her.

"Howard isn't Barbara's father?" Carey asked her thinking she may have heard wrong.

"That's right, Howard isn't Barbara's real father, a man named Arthur Parkinson is." Amy told her.

"Arthur Parkinson the oil tycoon, that Arthur Parkinson?" Carey asked stunned.

The two friends sat in silence until a young woman wearing a white coat walked over to them.

"Mrs. Brownstein," she asked extending her hand. Amy nodded and returned the gesture. "I'm Dr. Elaine McAlister and I am taking care of your daughter."

"Is she alright, are the babies okay?" Amy cried trying to stay in control.

"It's too soon to tell, but I need your permission to do an emergency c-section."

"That's fine, do whatever you feel is necessary just please help them." Amy told the woman.

"I'll do my best" With that the doctor rushed out of the room and down the hall.

"These are some forms that need to be signed," a nurse politely stated as she handed her a clipboard. "Take your time, there is no rush."

Amy and Carey thanked her, and returned to their seats. Amy filled out the paper work, but found she was having difficulty comprehending what she had just read. The air around her was warm and stifling in the close quarters, so she walked outside to get some air, leaving Carey in the waiting room. Amy took a seat on a bench nearby.

The air around her didn't feel to much better, and she began to fan herself with the clipboard in her hand. 'She just needed a minute,' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes the day's events firmly imbedded in her mind.

That minute was up as soon as she saw Kurt and the boys walk up to her with another friend of theirs. Amy smiled and extended a greeting to the young girl, who was obviously worried.

"Amy, what's going on? Have you received any news about Barbara and the twins?" Kurt asked.

"They are performing an emergency c-section, and that is all that we know so far." Amy told them. And as if reading his mind, she continued. "I needed to fill out these forms, and wanted to get a breath of fresh air."

"Boys why don't you take London and go on inside, the waiting room is on your left. Your mother should be there, I think I will sit out here with Amy for a little while." Although their faces showed concern, their worry leaned more toward Barbara and the babies, and Kurt watched as they rushed into the building.

"Amy you look exhausted, would you like me to get you a drink of water?" Kurt asked her, as he noticed her shaking hands and her pale complexion.

"No I'm fine thank you. In fact I think I am finished with these documents so maybe we should head on inside. I don't want to miss the doctor if she comes in with any news." Amy whispered, Kurt nodded and helped her up and toward the entrance.

"Kurt I am fine, I think I can make it back to my seat on my own. But none the less I thank you for your kindness." Kurt smiled and released her arm but continued to walk behind her, keeping a slight distance so she wouldn't feel crowded.

As soon as Amy and Kurt returned, Carey exchanged a look with her former husband. Amy's weak appearance wasn't lost on her.

She took a step forward, so she could help her friend to a chair, but in a split second Amy closed her eyes and before anyone could react collapsed onto the floor unconscious, unaware to the alerted personnel surrounding her.

**An: I want to apologize for not posting right away, life has been a little bit hectic lately, but I thank you for your patience and hope you will stick with me for a little while longer. :) **

**A special thanks to lodylodylody and Elianna for the continued encouragement. Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers…..on to the next chapter! Smiles! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Consequences – Chapter 18: Touch and Go!

As Amy was rushed into an emergency room, the Martin family waited for news just outside the two double doors leading into the restricted area.

While Kurt and Zack decided to head down to the cafeteria for some coffee and a snack to bring back, Carey tried to keep Cody calm. But nothing she did would clear the anxieties he was feeling over the outcome of the situation.

"I don't understand what's taking so long?" Cody said jumping out of his seat. He then began to pace the length of the waiting room.

"Sweetie calm down, I am sure everyone is doing the best they can to help." Carey expressed to her youngest son. "Please stop pacing and come and sit down."

"I am sorry; I can't help it, when I'm worried about something I pace." Cody explained.

"Honey I'm your mother I know." She told him as he sat down beside her, and she gave him a quick kiss at the tip of his hairline.

They both sat in silence for a moment as they thought back on what had transpired. Between the unexpected news of the pregnancy and the twins, Amy's failing health, and Howard's psychotic nature they could not believe that so much had happened within a span of a few months.

"Mom, I'm scared." Cody whispered. "What if I lose them?"

Carey pulled her son closer to her, "Honey, you can't think that way. You have to think positively."

"What's so positive about these circumstances!" Cody practically shouted as he turned in his seat to face her. "First of all, Barbara's in there because of her father. How is that something to be positive about?"

"Honey calm down." Carey told her son.

"I am sorry, this is just so hard." Cody told her.

Just then Kurt and Zack rounded the corner carrying the sought after items in their hands. Their thoughts were all deeply troubled one's as they held on for any news.

Finally Dr. McAlister walked over accompanied by Dr. Claiborne who was Barbara's physician.

"Dr. Claiborne, I am so glad they called you." Cody stated.

The older gentleman slightly nodded and the two doctors exchanged a concerned glance.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked indicating that he had noticed the slight exchange between the two doctors. "Is Barbara okay, are the babies alright?"

Zack put a hand on Cody's shoulder to calm him down, and though it was a comfort to the younger brother, his fears were still obvious in his demeanor.

"The twins are doing fine. Adele was born two and half minutes after her big brother. Both are healthy happy little things with ten fingers and ten toes." Dr. Claiborne emphasized. "And you may see them in a few minutes; the nurse can direct you to the maternity ward."

The Martin family was overjoyed by the good news and couldn't wait to see the new arrivals. But then the good mood stalled and Cody looked back toward the doctors.

"What about Barbara?" Cody asked the two physicians.

"Barbara has what we refer to as a DVT or Deep Vein Thrombosis combined with a slight case of preeclampsia." Doctor McAlister explained. "This in turn, puts her in a very dangerous situation."

"I am sorry, in plain English what exactly does that mean?" Cody asked as he and his family looked on puzzled.

"I am sorry, Basically she has a blood clot that began to form sometime during her pregnancy and with the added stress of her situation she has developed a form of high blood pressure, common in pregnancies such as hers." The doctor continued, "Now if left untreated the complications to her health rise, so we will have to monitor her for the next few days or until we feel it is safe for her to leave the hospital."

"We understand is there anything we can do?" Carey asked her.

Dr. Claiborne stepped in and proceeded. "Just make her as comfortable as possible, and make sure she remains stress free. Now we managed to fix the blood clot, but she will need to be medicated for the high blood pressure, until that levels off, she may continue to have problems."

"We understand, do you have any information about her mother?" Kurt asked. "Amy Brownstein?"

"She's still unconscious but we're still in the process of running a series of tests. So far she's stable." Dr. McAlister told them, and then frowned in concentration. "But judging by how far along she is with the cancer I don't think we can be of much help to her. We'll just have to wait it out."

Carey walked over to Kurt and wrapped an arm around him knowing he felt somewhat responsible for the circumstances the girls were in. He had finally told her about the conversation between him and Howard, and how he was worried when Amy wouldn't let him move into the house with them.

A few more words were exchanged and finally both doctors took their leave. The Martin family then headed into the elevator and pushed the number for the third floor.

Stepping into the lobby they walked over to the viewing window into the hospital nursery, the frowns that played across their faces immediately dissipated as a smile crossed their lips. Cody leaned forward to get a better look and sighed in wonderment.

In front of the window sat two small bed's one with a baby wrapped up in a blue blanket and next to him a baby wrapped up in a pink blanket. Their labels identifying them as Shawn and Adele Martin, and Cody found that a small tear had slid down his cheek.

Carey walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders; he immediately leaned back into the comfort of his mother's arms content in his thoughts.

A nurse had walked into the room and was checking on the babies when Carey gently tapped on the window. After Carey explained that Cody had fathered the Martin twins the nurse smiled and held each up for the family to fawn over.

"Don't they look beautiful?" Carey smiled. "Just like two little angels."

"I am proud of you bro." Zack said admiring his niece and nephew. "You did an amazing thing."

"I think Barbara is the one who should receive most of the praise. After all she did do most of the work." Cody told his brother.

"That she did." Zack replied and draped an arm around Cody's shoulder. The four Martins stood cooing and waving at the two newest members for a while longer.

When Dr. McAlister walked up to the group with a sad look in her eyes. They immediately turned toward her as they noticed the expression on her face.

Cody thanked the nurse in the baby's room and then gave the doctor his full attention.

"I am afraid I have some bad news." She began as they all listened intently to what she had to say. "We have just received the results from Amy's tests."

"They aren't good are they?" Carey sadly stated. "How much longer does she have?"

"That's hard to say. It could be a few weeks, a few days, and maybe even a few hours." Dr. McAlister answered. "I do know she is weakening and there's nothing more we can do but keep her comfortable until she passes."

"Is she awake? Can I see her?" Carey asked the woman.

The doctor smiled at her warmly before answering. "Of course you can. I was heading toward her room myself if you'd like to come along."

Kurt, Carey, Zack and Cody all followed the doctor down into the elevators that would take them to Amy's room.

"Doctor, how's Barbara doing?" Carey asked all eyes turned toward the doctor as they waited for an answer.

"She's stable but she's still unconscious. Due to the wounds she sustained in the attack and the surgery we just performed, we thought it would be better is if she slept a little longer. Give her a chance to adjust until her body could deal with the pain she will feel. So we gave her a mild sedative as well as a pain reliever but, it won't ware off for quite a while."

"When will we be able to see her?" Cody asked as they stepped off the elevator and found themselves face to face with a chaotic situation.

"Code Blue, Code Blue, Room 502." The announcement came over the PA system just as an orderly rushed over to the doctor. "Dr. McAlister we were just about to page you. Dr. Claiborne is in with her now."

"What's going on?" Cody asked panicked, recognizing the room number. "What's wrong with Barbara?"

"I'll let you know as soon as we find out anything." She said as she turned to the orderly and asked him to escort the group to Amy's room. The doctor then rushed down the hall and into Barbara's room.

Cody sprinted down the hall behind the doctor before anyone could stop him. Watching the scene from just outside the open doorway Cody looked on in horror as the doctors and nurses used their paddles to revive her.

A stream of tears had begun to fall, but Cody never noticed them as his main focus remained on what was going on in the hospital room.

Finally after several attempts the line on the monitor began to return to life, as the doctors checked Barbara's vital signs. "All clear that was a close one." Cody heard Dr. Claiborne say.

Cody then felt Zack pull him away from the room and down the hall toward his parents.

"I think I am going to take Cody down into the court yard so we can talk?" Zack told them. "Let us know if there's any news."

As soon as the boys left Kurt and Carey walked down to Amy's room, she was awake but as the doctor had informed them, very weak. A notebook and a pen lay on the table beside her, and it looked like she was having difficulty reaching it.

Amy looked up and greeted her two friends as they came into the room. Kurt picked up the book and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Amy said as she took the book from him and opened it to a blank page. "Have you heard anything about Barbara?"

Kurt and Carey exchanged a look and proceeded to tell Amy what they were told about Barbara's condition, as well as the events that transpired just a few minutes before.

"My poor baby." She cried. "I have to see her. I need to make sure she's okay."

"Amy wait you can't they aren't allowing anyone to see her right now." Carey told her as she and Kurt gently tried to coax her into getting back in bed but with no success.

"I am her mother, do you think I care." Amy told them as she again tried to get up. "Please, I need to see my daughter."

"Amy I..." Carey began but was interrupted by Doctor McAlister's arrival.

"What are you doing out of bed?" The doctor asked her.

"I want to see Barbara and the twins." Amy insisted. "If you won't let me I will find a way on my own, but I will see my little girl."

The doctor smiled and turned to a nearby nurse. "Please bring in a wheelchair for Mrs. Brownstein." The nurse hesitated for a minute before Dr. McAlister nodded her head and gave her approval.

A few minutes later Amy was being wheeled into Barbara's room by Kurt while Carey and the doctor flanked her sides. The doctor was explaining the events that imposed the code blue and why Barbara had still not woken up.

"I have to get back to my rounds but before I go, I must emphasize that you can only stay a few minutes." She stated directing her statement to Amy. "You're very weak so you must rest. I will return to check up on both you and Barbara after I have finished visiting my other patients."

And with one final promise from Amy, Dr. McAlister left the room. She slowly leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"She looks so small lying there." Amy whispered and began to cry as she traced a finger over a rather nasty looking bruise that had swollen up around Barbara's right eye. "I never thought he'd hurt her. All those years I made sure of it. I shouldn't have threatened to take away the money."

"Amy what are you talking about?" Kurt asked her. "What money?"

"The money my husband stole from me." Amy asked quietly. "The money that rightfully belongs to Barbara and my grandchildren."

"Wait Howard isn't Barbara's biological father?" Kurt asked as he and Carey both took a seat.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Amy stated quietly, as her mind drifted into the past. "The story of Barbara's father, and the real reason I stayed with Howard all these years."

Kurt and Carey nodded as Amy took a deep breath and began to tell her tale….

***An: Okay I think I am going to finish this chapter here. I did a bit of research on the dangers a pregnant woman could face while carrying twins. But I didn't want to make this chapter all about facts and figures, so I just decided to touch on the issue and continue. I hope it made sense to you. **

**As for the story I will continue to update when I can, I am trying to finish this story as well as a few others. So it may be a while, but again I ask for your patience. Please read and review, I crave input! **

**Many Smiles. Take Care! :)***


	19. Chapter 19

**Consequences – Chapter 19: Changing Faces**

"When I was a little girl I was a sucker for fairytales and Disney movies," Amy laughed. "You know the ones, princesses and glass slippers, fairy godmothers with magic wands."

"I know what you mean, I was quite a sucker for those stories myself," Carey smiled as Kurt quietly waited for her to continue.

"It's funny, looking back it seems silly, but I used to get all dressed up in my favorite party dress, lock myself in my room, and daydream that I was a princess trapped in a tower high above the ground by an evil witch, waiting for my prince to find me so that he could rescue me and take me away to his castle where we'd live happily ever after."

Amy continued to caress her daughter's hand as she thought about how her life had turned out. The only bright light in this world had come from the person lying in this hospital bed. She had so many dreams, so much hope for the future, and in many ways her dreams had come true in the form of her only child.

Amy had never really been one for thoughts of grandeur, big bank accounts and fifteen room mansions were not her idea of success, and therefore not a priority. Not many of these hopes rested on one day finding a soul mate, someone she could love and that would love her in return, but for one moment in time she'd thought she had done just that.

Howard Brownstein had been a part of that dream; he had been everything she'd ever wanted in a prince when she'd first met him. He was caring and kind. He listened to her and made her feel special. He showered her with affection and warmth. She had never thought for one second that those feelings he'd claimed to have for her were false. No, Howard Brownstein was perfect…or so she'd thought.

They had met one day while she worked her shift in a local video store in the mall during college. One of the many part-time jobs she'd held during her years of higher learning. He had come in one day asking for the latest release, and she was happy to help him find it.

From the first moment she saw him she was smitten. The first few weeks of their courtship felt like a dream come true. She dreaded the night because it would mean she'd be apart from him. Soon she began to look forward to each morning and every waking moment. She'd finish a class and he'd be standing by her door waiting with a rose in his hand and smile on his lips. He'd take her out for long drives and she would lay her head on his shoulder and just listen to the soft music playing as the wind whispered in the distance, content to just be near him.

After a few months he asked her parents for her hand in marriage, which they flatly refused to give. Their reasons were all very logical ones, except to the heart of a twenty year old girl who was determined to believe that they were only saying no to spite her.

Her father's hatred for Howard and concern for her was apparent, and he'd voiced his distress to her on several occasions. But she was of age and he was unable to do much more than give advice, since forcing her to do anything would be redundant under the circumstances.

No they were wrong; her fiancée had assured her of that. They just didn't like him and were trying to put a wedge in between them, and she couldn't disagree with that. They had, more than once, told that to her themselves. So the weekend trips home became fewer and fewer, until she was lucky to see them once every few months.

Then there were her friends or lack thereof. After a year of dating Howard they didn't seem to want to come around much anymore. From the beginning they saw something in him, something she refused to see, and in the process she alienated herself from everyone she cared about and loved, making them nothing more than a distant memory.

She would tell herself that as long as she had him in her life no one else mattered. He was the only one that loved and cared about her and she didn't need anyone else. After a year and a half of dating she and Howard had a small marriage ceremony in the courthouse, and with just his friend as a witness they exchanged their vows and the papers were signed, cementing their union.

The first few months of marriage were blissful and happy ones. She enjoyed being a wife and took pride and comfort in her everyday tasks. Not once did she regret her decision to leave school and become a full time home maker. She loved her life and she loved her husband. Then, suddenly, Howard began to change.

The man she knew began to quietly disappear as if he had never existed. The man that stood in his wake was a man she would never have recognized. The man standing before her was despondent, cold, and uncaring. She had gone from being his everything to his nothing in a mere few months.

Soon she felt lost and alone. Her home had become a prison and she became depressed. Her husband made sure he let her know how worthless and insignificant she was on a daily basis. After a year of marriage, in a fit of rage, he let her know why he had really married her.

Apparently the marriage had been arranged several years before, when they were both still children. Not realizing what kind of man the little boy would grow up to be her parents had signed over their little girl, as per tradition. Unbeknownst to Amy, she had been betrothed to him since she was three.

Her family being well off had agreed on a dowry amount for their daughter. But as the years passed, and the time came closer for the contract to be fulfilled, her parents did what they could to waylay the inevitable.

The marriage was to take place on or before her twenty-first birthday for the contract terms to take effect. But there was a glitch added to the final version. Amy and Howard had to have children before the entire amount could be claimed.

"I imagine that didn't sit well with you?" Kurt stated.

"I refused, and I threatened to leave."

"Which would mean that the contract would automatically be void on the date of your divorce?" Carey asked shaking her head.

"Yes," Amy replied quietly still looking out the window into the courtyard below. "I did everything I could to try to get away, while Howard did everything he could to force me to stay."

"How did he do that?" Kurt questioned his eyebrow raised.

"That's not important. What is important is that I managed to finally leave him." Amy said with a smile. "For an entire year I was happy and, for the first time in a long time, I felt free and alive. I rented a little studio apartment, worked at the corner grocery store as a clerk, and went back to school."

The Martins noticed the happiness that managed to seep into her voice as she talked of that time and their hearts went out to her.

"I even managed to make some friends and to…meet someone."

"Arthur?" Carey asked.

"Yes, Arthur." A single tear slipped down her cheek when she said his name and all at once the sadness in her eyes returned.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"My husband came looking for me."

Again Amy's mind wandered back into the past and it felt as if she were reliving each moment. She and Arthur had started off as friends. She wasn't looking for a romantic entanglement, so he surprised her from the get go. She tried to fight her feelings for him, for although she and Howard were separated they were still technically married in the eyes of the law.

But there was something about Arthur, something she couldn't deny. He was so sweet and easy to talk to. And soon she found she was falling in love with him.

He was amazing; everything about him enchanted her, his features had a softness to them that she'd never encountered before. His voice was hypnotizing and his eyes were pools of deep emotion. She found herself getting lost in them while he spoke of several things, and apparently he was just as captivated by her.

She was drawn to him like she'd never been to any other, and soon after a brief meeting they were inseparable. The first night he held her she had cried. She had never been held like that before, so intimately.

When Arthur proposed marriage there was a part of her that wanted to say yes, but then she realized that she couldn't. Not yet. She was just beginning to get her life back on track and, although she was deeply in love with him, she needed to work things out for herself. So she declined to marry him with a promise to think it over when everything had been settled.

As time went on they discussed things she'd never revealed to anyone, not her old friends, not her parents, and especially not her soon to be ex-husband. He made her feel like that little girl again, who believed in magic and daydreams.

But then she was shocked back into reality one morning when she opened her door to find Howard standing there. He calmly reminded her that she was a married woman and that Arthur's parents would not approve.

Arthur's family was highly regarded in the state. He had grown up in wealth and privilege and she would be looked down upon if they were to find out Howard was still in the picture; it would mean a scandal. If Arthur's parents were to get wind of their relationship it would be over indefinitely.

She kicked him out of her apartment and immediately called Arthur. He knew of her marriage and her impending divorce, but his parents did not and she was determined she be the first to tell them.

They decided to meet with his parents for dinner at their home that night, but when they arrived she was shocked to see Howard standing next to them. Her heart sank but her anger rose.

She glared at Howard as she tried to calmly explain the situation to Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson. They were good people, but they were also in a situation where their private lives could be scrutinized at the drop of a hat.

The couple was told in no uncertain terms to stop seeing one another, which they refused to do. In fact they continued to date in secret for quite some time. Then, just as she was about to finish her final semester for the school year, she received word that Arthur would no longer be seeing her as he had transferred to a school abroad at the strong insistence of his parents.

Amy was heartbroken. It felt like her world had collapsed in a matter of moments. Tears started to flow and she felt an overwhelming feeling of nausea come over her. For the next few days she stayed in nursing her wounded heart and, apparently, her stomach flu.

"You were pregnant?" Carey stated understanding what morning sickness was like since she'd had quite a bit with her boys.

"Yes," Amy replied. "But I didn't know that for a few days."

"I can understand that."

"When the doctor told me I was having a baby I was so shell shocked," Amy told them. "I mean I was happy, and scared, and excited, and worried all at the same time."

Again Carey and Kurt nodded in understanding. Learning you're going to be parents can throw you for a loop, it becomes a surreal experience, and in many ways you never fully recover until you hold your newborn baby (or in their case babies) in your arms for the first time.

"Now I was a soon to be divorcee, living in a small studio apartment, with little income and no idea what to do next. But I was determined to see this pregnancy through and give my daughter the life she deserved."

"Wow, I'm sure that wasn't an easy task." Kurt said while he watched as Amy gazed at her child with loving eyes.

"It wasn't easy, especially after Howard came back into the picture.

Howard had openly admitted that he had spoken to Arthur's parents and that he had cajoled them into paying him to keep his mouth shut. Of course, I didn't hear about that until much later.

Unfortunately Howard has a way of twisting things to his advantage and coming out sounding like he had done you the favor. So I'm sure that when he offered his assistance in the matter they didn't think twice about taking him up on his offer and I, in turn, became the bad guy.

Everything was going fine for awhile until I started to show, and Howard doubled his efforts to get me back. When I wouldn't agree, he resorted to threats. But I didn't back down. I wasn't afraid of him, which made him angry.

Howard is a vindictive and greedy man with a ruthless nature, and that is a very dangerous combination. He would do anything to save face and to show the world a perfect picture when, in fact, the frame was tattered and chipped.

You see, he wasn't about to let such a high sum of money out of his grasp even if it meant hurting people I loved. He can have a cruel sense of humor, when he wants to, and I found that out the hard way.

I hadn't spoken to my parents in quite some time. Either because of fear or shame, I don't know which, but I just couldn't bring myself to dial the numbers. That is, not until I received some gut wrenching news.

I had been told of a boating accident out at sea, it was on a small fishing boat that my father owned. Howard made sure to inform me that my parents had perished when a spark in the engine room had ignited a fire.

I accused him of lying to me and picked up the phone. When my mother answered I was so relieved and I was about to say something to that effect when he took the phone out of my hand and replaced it on its base.

I could feel a cold chill on my shoulder when he whispered these next few words to me. Words that, to this day, I can't forget: _Just remember who you are dealing with here Amy. I want my money and I won't stop until I get it. I have ways of making certain events happen. Coincidental accidents…Babies tend to be the easiest victims and I don't think you want anything to happen to it. Am I right? _All I could do was nod and try not to cry.

I couldn't let anything happen to Barbara and so I eventually agreed to stay with him. To keep my baby girl safe I played the part of the happy house wife."

"I don't understand." Kurt asked, "If Barb is not his, then how was he supposed to claim the money? I mean, surely your parents knew that he wasn't the biological father?"

"I never told them."

"But why?" Kurt asked again still trying to wrap his mind around what he was hearing.

"You don't know him. He would have made good on his threat," Amy replied. "I wasn't about to sacrifice my child's well being for money…or my parents' safety, for that matter."

"But that's exactly what you were doing by keeping Barbara in that house with that man!" Kurt practically shouted until he felt a soothing hand on his wrist.

Carey's smiles always had a way of calming him down, and he found himself apologizing as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Did you try having one of your own before you became pregnant with Barb?" Carey asked.

"For the first year we tried to have a child. He couldn't understand why I hadn't conceived yet so he took me to a doctor for a checkup. When they couldn't find anything they decided to give him one as well," she told them. "And in doing so we found out that the problem didn't lie with me. During the medical exam it was discovered that Howard was sterile."

"Wow," Carey and Kurt both exclaimed at the same time.

"Which I imagine didn't make him very happy."Carey added.

"No, no it did not. In fact, I think that's when I began to notice a change in him," she sighed. "I tried to reason with him. I figured he might have thought that I saw him as less of man, so I tried to convince him that wasn't the case." She wiped a tear from her cheek and continued.

"And that's when he struck me. From that point on I realized the money was all he ever truly wanted, he didn't care about me, and I began to see him for what he truly was. That very day plans were set in motion for me to leave."

"So you stayed to protect Barbara from Howard because you knew he would stop at nothing to claim the dowry," Carey cried. "But, I still don't understand something, why stay? You could have left with Barb, finished the divorce proceedings, and then told your parents the truth."

"You don't know about our traditions. The man is in charge of everything and receives everything, and I do mean _everything_. I could go but Barbara would have to stay."

"But if Barbara is not really his then, by law, he has no claim over her," Kurt told the two women.

"That doesn't matter. Since I am still his wife, she is automatically his child."

"So, in a sense, you were sacrificing your life in order to save your daughter's?" Carey guessed.

"Yes. It was the only way I could think of to protect her from him," she replied in a low voice.

"She would have never survived on her own and I would have never had the heart to let her go."

"But you had the heart that morning, in our suite, when you let her go then?"

"Kurt, it was the only way to protect her, don't you see? Amy is…dying, she won't be around to look after Barb, and so in her own way she was saving her by giving her to us." Carey stated, able to understand a bit more clearly.

Kurt stayed quiet for a minute, as if thinking the matter over, then smiled at the poor woman sitting at her daughter's bedside. Suddenly it all became clear to him and he found himself admiring the woman's courage.

Amy had sacrificed her life to keep Barbara safe. He did the only thing he could think of to do; he gathered her up in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

* * *

Zack sat next to his brother on a small bench beneath the shade of a tree in the courtyard downstairs. He wasn't sure what to do or say to his twin in order to make him feel better. The sight of Cody upstairs a minute before tore at his heartstrings, the look pain and desperation he'd seen on his brother's face was one he never wanted to see again.

"Codes, I wish I knew what to say to make this easier for you," Zack told him. "I wish I could make it all go away. But instead, I'm just sitting here with no clue as to how to make you feel better."

"This whole thing has been one big nightmare after another, and it's been tough on all of us, but I'm glad we have been able to get through this together." Cody awkwardly smiled through his tears, "I'm glad you were here with me. Thanks for always having my back."

Zack grinned and ruffled his brother's hair, "Where else would I be?" He chuckled slightly, "And as for having your back, anytime little brother, anytime."

"She almost died and it was all my fault."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because all this started with Barb and I. If we hadn't slept together, if I had made sure that the condom…"

"Whoa, hold up. This started way before that. You're not the reason she's lying in there, her father is. If that prick had kept his hands off of her she would have been fine."

"Yes, but he wouldn't have been as upset as he was if we hadn't slept together and she hadn't gotten pregnant." Cody stated.

"Codes, that guy was a ticking time bomb. He was bound to explode sooner or later, whether you were in the picture or not."

"I know you're right, but…"

"No buts. I'm serious," he replied. "This was not your fault. If anything, I think Barbara coming to live with us and becoming a part of our family was the best thing that could have happened. Not only did I become an uncle and gain a sister, but she learned to loosen up and become a part of the family."

"Loosen up?" Cody asked with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"I just mean that Barb has a softer side to her that I never knew existed when you two were first dating."

"She never showed that side of herself to very many people, like somehow she felt the need to hold back, but with me it was always different," Cody said his eyes sparkling. "And now I see it all the time and, I have to be honest, it still leaves me mesmerized."

"You know what? I get it now. It took me awhile, but I get it," the older twin replied. "You really do love her don't you?"

"She's my world and an important part of my family; I couldn't live without her or the twins, anymore than I could live without you or our parents. So yes, I love her. With all of my heart."

"In many ways I envy you. You've always known what you wanted and gone after it, never second guessing your decisions," the older boy told him, "I wish I were more like you in that respect."

"Are you kidding? I always second guess myself," Cody replied. "You, on the other hand, have this way of just jumping in with both feet and a full heart, and I have always envied that."

"I love you, buddy."

"I love you, too, Zack."

The boys exchanged a warm hug and took comfort in knowing that no matter what the years ahead held in store, they would always be able to count on one another and their family. Suddenly, Zack felt Cody stiffen in his arms and held him at arm's length.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, seeing the worried expression on his younger brother's face.

Cody pointed toward the entrance of the hospital where a middle aged man was just about to walk in through the double sliding doors.

"Is it just me or did that man look a lot like Howard?" Cody asked his twin.

"Nope. That was him alright and something tells me we had better get in there."

"Something tells me you may just be right," Cody told him as they rushed over in a hurry to get to Barbara's room.

Something told the twins that this visit would not end well and that Howard may just be getting ready for round two.

**AN: Wow has it really been almost 6 months since I last posted? I apologize to all my readers who have been waiting for an update to this story and I dedicate this and all following chapters to you, I just hope I don't disappoint you with the ending. **

**I have to say this was one of the hardest chapters I've had to write for this story but very important in the scheme of things. Amy's life hasn't been an easy one and I wanted to make sure you were able to understand why she chose to stay with Howard.**

**And on a final note the scene between Zack and Cody was written for Reneyy the queen of brotherly moments, even though it was short, I hope you liked it. :) Also I would like to thank Silverturtle for her proofreading/editing skills.**

**Many Smiles! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Consequences – Chapter 20: A Man with a Mission**

Howard Brownstein walked into the hospital and looked around at all the people gathered there. The Major and minor injuries filling the small waiting room made it feel like he was suffocating. He'd always hated the sick and dying atmosphere a hospital seemed to have and made it a point to avoid them whenever possible.

So only when he finally stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind him was he able to take a deep breath. In his mind, he was a man on a mission and he would not let anyone or anything stop him from finishing what he came to do.

It had been bad enough to be arrested like a common criminal that morning and dragged into the station handcuffed, defeated, and humiliated. But even after all he had endured at the hands of the police department, the Martins and his so called family he was then denied access to his bank accounts thanks to Amy's lawyers.

He wanted to get out of the city and away from the charges that he would have to face in the aftermath of the morning. He thought he could accomplish that by taking what was owed to him and disappearing quietly, but the bitch had put a stop to that with the help of her pig lawyer who had the nerve to defy him and help her keep the money which was rightfully his when he married the two bit tramp.

Especially after all he had been through with her, she owed him that much. Putting up with her lip and her brat all these years had been a nuisance at best, a pain in the ass at worst. But in truth, when he had realized that she was carrying a child, he knew that the contract would be finished and his parents would have to pay up.

Her father of course didn't seem too pleased when he had strolled into his office one morning to deliver the happy news. The man although graying and worn still had an air around him of power and strength. And Howard supposed many people would find that intimidating but not him. In fact he would have felt sorry for the old man, if he cared that much, which he didn't.

When he told him of Amy's pregnancy, he could see a glimmer of hope fade in the old man's eyes and a part of him die. All Howard could do was laugh, as he felt like he had won some small victory. Yet in the scheme of things, he knew as the check was signed over to him that he would have a hell of a time winning the war.

The problem was that it was still not enough, not in his mind; he supposed some would call him selfish for that but he was never one to care what people thought. He loved to make people gravel and crawl especially his wife's family.

Yet, when he realized two checks were drafted that day, splitting the fortune in half, he was furious, especially after he was told that the money would be deposited by the old man in a safe account, which could only be accessed when his grandchild was of age.

The old man threw the documents on the desk in front of him forcing him to sign and relinquish any claims to the money that would go directly into the child's account in the form of a trust. An act he thoroughly hated but he had no choice when he was offered an ultimatum.

He owed a lot of money to some people in very high places. And in order to get them off his back, he had no choice but to sign. All his problems would be taken care of at the end of a pen, or so he was told, but in truth, his life became a daily chore and one he came to despise.

Those damn friends of hers didn't help matters, and they didn't realize what they were getting themselves into. So whatever happened from this point forward was all on her, she needed to be reminded of her place and what happens to people who get in the way of what he wants.

Coming off the elevator, he managed to flag down a nurse and ask her where his daughter was staying. He always had a knack for getting people to pay attention to him and after a few sad exchanges, the stupid woman was happy to oblige and give him the information he asked for.

As he turned the corner and peered through the glass, he was startled for a minute to see Kurt Martin in the room. Howard knew that he would be nearby, but he figured he could easily avoid him long enough to get to his wife. Still, he knew he'd have the opening he needed soon.

Glancing around at the occupants, he took in the fact that those twins weren't around. He was slightly disappointed knowing that they would escape what he had in mind for them, unscathed, but that was just a small problem.

Unexpectedly he turned and headed back in the opposite direction, shielding his profile from view when Martin walked by. Apparently in search of his two brats according to what he had overheard him asking a nurse.

When he deemed it safe to do so, he quietly made his way over to his daughter's room and slowly opened the door to the surprise of his wife and Carey.

"Well, this little conversation is going to be a fun one. Hello ladies?" Howard sneered.

They didn't pretend to hide their contempt for the man as they silently made their feelings known with a disgusted glare, earning a chuckle from the man.

* * *

The boys ran into their father as they made their way toward Barbara's room. The sheer panic on their faces told him that something was wrong. Suddenly they both began to talk at the same time, which made it hard for him to understand what exactly had taken place.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kurt said putting his hands up to silence them. "Okay now one at a time, Zack you go first."

"Howard is in the hospital, Cody and I just saw him walk in a few minutes ago."

"Are you sure, I thought he was in jail."

As they nodded, a small hint of fear played across his senses. If this was true then the girls could be in some serious trouble. "Okay, I just left your mom and Amy upstairs with Barbara, so if he is here, chances are he's headed in their direction." Kurt turned and ran toward the elevators with the twins on his heels.

"Dad shouldn't we alert someone?"

The older man looked to his youngest son and shook his head. "No first we find out if the girls are okay and if there's anything to worry about. We may be able to avoid a fiasco if we can get to them first. "

"Do you really think that's possible, I mean Howard isn't known to be very tactful," Cody asked.

"It's our best shot," he replied, as the doors opened and they made a beeline for the room.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Amy snarled.

"I'm here to get back what you took from me."

"And what would that be?" She asked glaring at him.

"I think we both know the answer to that."

The two women glanced at one another with a look of understanding between them as Carey slowly slid toward the nurses call button.

Unfortunately, before she could reach it Howard grabbed her wrist and squeezed making her yell out in pain.

"Howard stop, let go of her!" Amy cried as she struggled to stand up.

Howard pushed the tall woman into Amy making them both fall back onto the sleeping figure on the bed. While they were trying to get themselves situated into a standing position, he did his best to block the door, preventing anyone's escape or entrance into the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Carey asked angrily. "You can't lock us in here."

"Oh, I can do any damn thing I want."

"Look, Amy is weak and Barbara needs constant attention. If you block the door no one will be able to get to either of them if anything happens," Carey explained.

The older man walked over so that he was eye to eye with her. "Aw, you must think I care," he mocked pointing to a nearby chair. "Take a seat, now!" he growled.

It took all Carey's strength not to deliver one of her famous sarcastic remarks. Because as much as she wanted to tell him what she thought, she knew it would probably result in making the situation worse. So instead, she quietly sat down where he had directed her too.

"This is wrong; you can't keep treating people like this?" Amy asked him.

"Like what?"

"Like they are easily expendable," Carey chimed in for her.

"That's because they are," Howard snarled slowly walking over to her with a hint of desire. A need rose in him and he found himself taking a minute to appreciate her assets.

The curve of her breasts rubbing up tightly against the inside of her top, slightly open where the top two buttons separated the fabric, eyeing the woman hungrily he couldn't help but laugh when she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear and Carey felt herself stiffen. "You are a very attractive woman, you know that?" Howard said, as he placed a hand on that soft fabric. "It's a shame that we can't get to know one another a bit better."

Carey slapped his hand away and stood up and in an instant she was face to face with the man she despised, "Don't you ever touch me again." She snarled, "You make me sick and I don't want you near me." Carey pushed past him and then went and stood next to her friend who had an equivocal expression of hatred on her face.

"Hmm, it's a shame that you feel that way." He snickered. "I was going to let you go but now, knowing how you feel, I can't take the risk."

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"I'm planning to take what's mine and finish what I started in that bedroom."

* * *

**AN: I would like to start off by thanking everyone for their reviews, and the hits have been phenomenal but that might have something to do with everyone re-reading the story and trying to play catch-up. LOL ;) **

**Special thanks goes out to Lodylodylody for inspiring the Carey dialogue, also to Tiger and MOF for their feedback. Smiles! :)**

**I'm sorry that it was difficult to leave a review but I deleted chapter 7 which was a review for chapter 6 originally and not a full chapter. At the time I didn't realize that posting an author's note in the form of a chapter was against the rules. So I apologize, but I did post the authors note on the end of chapter 6 which pushed everything back and it messed up the reviews. What can I say live and learn. Hopefully this explanation won't be too confusing. **

**Please Read and Review…Many Smiles! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Consequences – Chapter 21: A Knife's Point

Kurt and the boys arrived at room 502 and pushed on the door expecting it to open easily so they could verify that the occupants inside were safe. When the door wouldn't budge, they tried again, nothing.

"Do you think he's in there?" Cody asked beginning to panic.

"There's only one way to find out," His father replied banging on the door.

The noise caught the attention of the hospital personnel and soon they were surrounded by a small group. As a security guard rushed over the three began to explain what their fears were and the fact that they couldn't get into the room.

The man tried as well, and knocked on the door, again no answer was given and he had too assume that something terribly wrong had occurred.

"Who's in this room?" The security guard who introduced himself as Nick asked them.

"My ex-wife Carey, my son's girlfriend Barbara and her mother Amy, and possibly Howard Barbara's father," Kurt replied.

"Why would they feel the need to barricade this door?"

"Howard." Kurt said, "He has a very violent temper and is part of the reason Barbara is lying in that bed unconscious."

Nick looked toward the twins for verification and they nodded their heads. He then signaled to a nurse, and she immediately ran for the phone as a couple of orderlies tried to help him push the door open.

There must be something very heavy blocking access inside. "Open this door!" Nick bellowed with still no reply from inside the room and no evidence of life.

* * *

Inside the room that kept them imprisoned, Carey and Amy stood nearby listening to the angry voices outside the door, too afraid to answer.

For directly in front of them, sitting on the edge of the bed Howard had a knife at Barb's throat. A certain guarantee that he would use it without hesitation, if they so much as peeped.

When the noise finally subsided they eyed him waiting to see what he would do next.

"Are you planning on playing this game forever, they know we're in here whether we answer them or not." Amy whispered. "Have you even thought this through?"

"Shut up," Howard snarled. "What kind of an idiot do you take me for?"

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Carey sniped.

"How do you plan to get out of here now?" Amy told him when a thought hit her. "You weren't were you?"

"You're a smart woman."

"What's going on?" Carey asked.

"Don't you see, he never intended for any of us to leave this room," Amy announced.

Amy wasn't too shocked when Howard began to laugh. "You know me too well."

"Howard I want you to end this," Amy demanded. "Give yourself up and get some help."

Howards' temper flared and he stood up, kicked his chair across the room and advanced on Amy. He took her by the arms and roughly picked her up, her feet dangling a few inches above the floor.

Carey took that as her cue to run for the door. Taking a hold of the dresser currently blocking the tall wooden object, she pushed it with all her might.

But just as it was about to give way she cried out in agony. Howard grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled, causing her head to snap back painfully. Tossing her off to the side like a rag doll he secured the dresser once more and glared at her.

All Amy could do was watch as he pulled out his knife once more and headed straight for Carey. Carey screamed once again as they heard more banging on the door. Grabbing her arm he bent it behind her back at a painful angle while he slowly slid the flat surface of his blade against her cheek.

"You think this is funny, do you think this is some kind of a joke?" Howard said with malice. "Do you want to be the first to die?"

Carey stayed silent too afraid to speak, the steel tip still against her skin. She was terrified and it showed. Howard stared at the young woman with pure hatred. Carey's blood ran cold as a primal fear took over. She wanted nothing more than to get as far away from this man as possible.

The phone rang startling everyone, and making Howard angrier. Pulling the cord from its jack he threw the phone against the door shattering it into a million pieces. The level of danger in the room had just gone up, and the fuse had just been lit.

* * *

The hallway outside was packed with people. When officers Garafalo and Gomez walked onto the scene the situation was tense at best. After they were briefed on the situation they tried their hand at negotiating.

"Mr. Brownstein, this is officer Garafalo, I'd like to speak with you for a minute," silence was his only answer.

"Joe I think we may need to contact Fred for this," Issac said referring to the precincts top hostage negotiator.

"One step at a time, I want this floor on complete lockdown," he replied as the nurse made the necessary announcement.

The floor was evacuated with as much speed as possible without causing a panic. Taking Kurt and the boys aside, the officers asked them for more information.

"Now are you sure it's him?"

"Yes," Cody replied. "Zack and I were in the courtyard when we first saw him walk into the hospital and head for the elevators."

"Alright, do you have any idea as to the possibility he might be carrying a weapon?" Issac asked the young boy.

"We didn't see anything, but I wouldn't put it past him."

"After what I saw this morning I wouldn't either," Kurt added as his gaze returned to the closed door.

* * *

Carey rushed over to Amy as soon as she had been released. Taking a seat next to her sickly friend, she waited for the next wave of fear to hit her as Howard paced back and forth with the knife in his hand. She sat knowing that the phone might have just been their last form of escape, but a part of her refused to give up.

"Amy," Carey whispered moving a bit closer to her, so that there would be less of a chance for him to overhear. "We need to get help into this room."

"I agree," Amy replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"First we need to get that knife away from him."

"How do you suggest we do that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but there has to be some way," Carey replied. "What if he were distracted somehow?"

"How?"

"Maybe if you could find a way to keep him occupied, I could try to sneak up behind him."

"Then what," The older woman replied. "He's too strong."

"It's worth a shot," Carey told her. "Do you have any other ideas?"

"No, but look at him, he's ready to snap."

"In case you haven't noticed, he's past that point," she reasoned.

"True," Amy replied watching him as he continued his pacing.

"Amy it's the only chance we have," the younger woman said. "Otherwise we could spend hours in here."

"Carey, have you thought about what will happen once we get the knife away from him?"

"I haven't thought that through yet," she answered. "I do know one thing I don't feel comfortable with him having the upper hand.

"What if we wait until he's asleep we'll have a much better chance that way," Amy advised. "I mean he has to go to sleep sometime, right?"

"Yes, but by that time anything could have happened," Carey sighed looking over toward Barbara still unconscious on the bed. "No, this has got to end now."

Amy stood up against Howards orders and stepped in front of him. "Howard if this is about that money, it's all yours, if this is about me, I'm right here." Amy took a breath to clear her mind. "Don't do this, you may be many things but a murderer is not one of them. Don't punish them, because of your hatred toward me."

"You don't get it do you?" he replied not realizing that Carey was slowly getting on her feet. "You don't realize what you've done to me."

"What have I done to you?" Amy wanted to list all the injustices done to her, but now was not the time.

"It's too late."

"No its not," she replied keeping her voice low so as not to antagonize him. "Tell what you think I have done."

"Alright, Arthur for one, do you really think I was going to let you leave me for your lover?" Howard screeched. "I knew about that relationship long before we were married."

"I met Arthur in college while we were in the process of getting a divorce."

"No you didn't, I knew all the time. In fact I knew about all your lovers," he told her through gritted teeth.

"I don't understand?"

"For years you were unfaithful, parading around town like some high and mighty virgin when in truth you were fucking every guy you could before we were married."

"You need to get your facts straight," she stated. "Arthur was the only other man that I've ever slept with."

"Bullshit," he snarled. "I had you followed I knew about everyone of those damn bastards."

"Howard I honestly don't know what you are talking about." Amy truly looked confused.

"You were just like she was," he growled. "Only I wasn't going to let you bring me down, like she did to him."

Amy thought hard and tried to wrap her mind around what he was telling her. She couldn't understand what he was talking about, and then something dawned on her.

"Like she was? You're talking about your mother."

"I saw the way she ruined him with her lies and her slutty ways," he sneered.

Amy thought back to a conversation she'd had with Rebecca right before she married her son. If she'd paid more attention she would have realized Howard was just like his father in many respects, including his temperament and cruel nature. In many ways it didn't surprise her that she would have strayed.

"Howard I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

He back handed her so hard she fell backwards against the wall. Carey wanted to comfort her friend, but Amy glanced at her silently telling her to stay put. Amy stood up making sure that she had his undivided attention.

"Don't lie to me, I knew about all of them," he continued. "Laughing, snickering behind my back. Men I'd worked with, men I called my friends. Just like my father. Only my father was an idiot, because he never asked for restitution for my mother's betrayal."

"You're crazy, I never once cheated on you," Amy practically screamed, but he didn't hear her, to lost in thought to acknowledge she'd even said anything.

"So when you became pregnant with that…" he said pointing over to the girl lying on the bed.

"Barbara, her name is Barbara."

"With Barbara," he scoffed. "I knew I had my chance to get all the money I could. You see she was my meal ticket out of this hell whole. If only it weren't for your father's damn stipulations I would have had the entire sum."

"I'm so sorry, It must have been terrible for you to receive only half of their fortune," she said sarcastically. "A fortune he and my mother spent their lives scripting and saving. How terrible that must have been for you,"

"It was an outrage, as soon as he paid the debt collectors off, I knew he had me in his clutches," he said looking out the window.

"What do you mean, in his clutches?"

"He had evidence of my involvement in certain illegal business dealings and he wanted me far away from you."

"Then why didn't you just leave?" Amy asked.

"Because it would have meant he had won, no he may have won the battle, but I was determined to win the war."

"So you despised my family so much, that you put as both through hell and back, just to prove that you were a bigger man then he was?" Amy growled. "I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." Howard laughed and then finally noticed that Carey was not where she was supposed to be. Turning, he stopped her just as she reached for the weapon, a look of determination on her face.

Her expression changed when he let out a sinister laugh and took a hold of her hand, which was the one currently holding his knife. She tried to cry out but no sound was heard as fingers curled around her throat effectively blocking her airways.

"Howard let her go," Amy pleaded.

"Go to hell."

"Howard I mean it," she said again noticing the unnatural color in Carey's complexion. "You're killing her!"

"Fuck you," He growled pressing Carey into the wall grinning as she struggled for air. "Now see what happens when you disobey me, I tried to warn you."

With Carey pinned against the wall, Amy knew she had to do something. With as much strength as she could muster, she grabbed the knife and rose from the ground. Her head was spinning and all she wanted to do was collapse. However her friend's life was in danger, so she had to stop her deranged husband.

"Howard I'm not kidding let her go." Amy cried pleading with him one last time.

"Shut up, once she's gone that daughter of yours is next."

Amy's anger boiled to the surface, and the next few minutes seemed to go by in a flash. Fueled by outrage and hatred, she could only think of one thing to stop this man from hurting anyone else. Unbeknownst to him, his wife had gotten a hold of the knife and took a menacing step toward him.

While he was still distracted, she plunged the knife into his back and then released it, causing him to let loose an inhuman scream filled with pain.

With blood flowing down his back, he dropped Carey and spun around, slamming his fist into his wife's face. She could have sworn that something snapped as her head collided with the wall. Uneasily bringing her hand to her face she dropped the knife as she felt the crimson liquid rapidly flow.

"You little bitch, you thought you could just kill me when I had my back turned. But, then I guess a slut like you stabbing me in the back shouldn't surprise me much at all."

He picked the knife up off the ground and walked over to his traitorous wife. He contemplated shoving the metal through her skull, but that would be too good for her. Instead, he slammed his boot into her stomach, causing her to cough up small pools of blood.

She thought she'd struggle to regain her footing when she hit her knees with a loud thud. It was easier than she thought; grabbing a hold of his shirt tail she pulled herself up. Just as he was about to inflict another blow he was startled when Carey jumped on his back in a feeble attempt to stop him.

Amy saw this as her one and only chance to finally end it. With Carey still on his back she grabbed the blood soaked knife. This time, instead of wounding him, she plunged the knife's point deep into his chest aiming for his cold black heart.

His eyes went wide in shock, than instantly shock turned to pain and pain turned to fear as he watched his life slowly coming to an end. "I'll see you in hell." With his last breath spent Howard Brownstein lie dead on the hospital room floor.

Amy collapsed half conscious of her surroundings and the person who was sliding her way toward her. Still unable to stand, and a bit dazed herself Carey pulled her friend by her shoulders and placed her in her lap.

Wiping her face and holding her hand she waited for her to speak, when she did it was in breathy tones. "Carey I need you to do something for me?" Amy whispered as a tear slid down her face.

"Anything," Carey replied in a faint voice, her throat still hurt from the attack.

"Take care of my babies."

"You know I will," Carey nodded.

"She tries so hard to be strong," Amy half smiled. "Carey, I'm glad she calls you family."

"She's not the only one, you're our family too, and I promise your grandchildren will know of you."

"That sounds nice," Amy smiled. "It's so cold; do you think it will be warmer in heaven?"

Carey had to clear her throat before she continued. "Yes I think it will." she replied covering her friend with a jacket she had lying on a nearby chair.

"I think so too," she sighed. "Give my babies a kiss for me."

"Count on it," she replied.

Amy smiled one last time as she turned her head and gazed up at the bed beside her, and with one final breath she was gone.

Carey held her tightly as she sobbed for her friend. She didn't even notice when the door was finally forced open and her family rushed in.

* * *

AN: Howard is gone, and sadly Amy is as well. :(

For those loyal readers who have been patiently waiting for an update, I have decided to update chapter 22 as well. It is pretty sad so a box of tissues will come in handy.

Also a special thanks to Tiger002, Man of Faith, Waldojeffers for helping me through this chapter. Action is not really my calling, but I try. So again many thanks!

Please let me know what you think! :) Smiles!


	22. Chapter 22

Consequences – Chapter 22: Saying Goodbye

_Sitting with mama,  
Alone in her bedroom  
She opened her eyes, and then squeezed my hand  
She said, I have to go now  
My time here is over  
And with her final words, she tried to help me understand_

_Mama whispered softly, time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same  
And she said, how can I help you to say good-bye  
It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry  
Come let me hold you, and I will try  
How can I help you,  
To say good-bye_

_How can I help you to Say Goodbye by: Patty Loveless_

* * *

Barbara stood in a beautiful garden not really sure how she had gotten there, but the smell of roses and newly cut grass filled her senses as she watched a butterfly make its rounds across the flower bed. When the butterfly came to her and landed on her hand she smiled, it gave her a sense of serenity and peace that she'd never known before.

The confusion she'd felt a minute before lost as she made her way to a nearby bench. The sky was a beautiful blue and this world seemed so perfect. She almost wished she could stay here, but then a fleeting thought came to mind, but as she struggled to remember what it was, she heard a familiar voice.

Smiling she got up and walked toward it. Following it down a path that brought her into a clearing, a single tree stood in a meadow as she left the garden. The figure of a woman stood next to it and she smiled as she made her way toward her mother.

"Mom," Barb cried as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Hello, honey," Amy replied returning the embrace.

As Barb gazed at her mother, she noticed an almost magical glow around her. And she appeared younger then she had in the past few months, almost as if she hadn't been sick. In her eyes the older woman was beautiful.

"Mom this place, I feel like I'm walking on a cloud," she said turning her face away in embarrassment. "I guess that sounds a bit silly."

"No sweetheart, that sounds just about right."

"Where are we?"

"We're at the gates of heaven," Amy sighed looping her daughters arm through hers.

Amy, noticing the look of confusion on her daughter's face and led her back into the garden. They took a seat on one of the many waiting benches as Barb realized what that meant.

"Mom, are we…have we died?"

"You are still alive, but barely."

"I am?" She whispered. "And you?"

"Yes, I've passed away," Amy answered her daughter.

"But how, I mean I can still see you, and feel you, and talk to you."

"Barb," Amy shook her head giving the young girl another warm hug. "You always were the inquisitive one."

"I don't understand this," Barb looked around and then laid her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Not everything in life needs an explanation; it's the same way here."

"But mother if I'm not dead then why am I here?"

"Come on, let's take a walk," Amy told her while she took a hold of her hand and pulled her toward her.

"Mom, I don't understand?"

"Trust me everything will become crystal clear in a little while."

* * *

Soon the two women found themselves in a hospital room gazing over at a young girl lying on the bed and still hooked up to several machines. A young boy sat at her bedside tenderly rubbing her hand.

"Barb, please wake up? You know I can't make it without you. Correction we can't make it without you." Cody whispered as he gently got up on the bed and lay down beside her, caressing her face as he continued. "You know when this entire thing first started I didn't know what to do. I was terrified."

"Oh Cody," Barb sighed as she came around on the other side and looked down at the two occupants on the bed. "Me too."

"I was trying so hard to be brave for you. I didn't want you to feel like you were in this alone, that you could count on me. And now, I've messed this all up."

Barbara looked into his troubled expression and knew without a doubt Cody blamed himself for everything that happened. In that moment her heart cried out to him.

"I hate Howard for what he did," Cody said as tears began to fall. "But I hate myself even more for not being able to stop it. If I could have, you wouldn't still be lying here, and i would have you and our babies' home with me."

"Cody," Barbara whispered. "I wish I could tell you, you're wrong for feeling that way, but I don't think you would believe me right now."

Barbara walked over to her mother, and sighed. "What can I do to help him?" she asked and Amy just smiled.

"It will take time, but he'll understand," As if reading her thoughts Amy whispered. "Don't worry you will be there to help him."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on I'm anxious to see what my grandchildren are up to."

"Shawn and Adele," Barb looked over at herself and Cody sleeping peacefully and sighed. Even from a few steps away she felt his strong arms pull her in close to him. "Let's go see my babies."

* * *

The nursery was spacious and filled with an aire of new life. The new arrivals lined up in rows throughout the room, lying contently in their temporary beds as each label signified who they belonged too. Barbara had no problem figuring out where her children were.

She could sense it before she even read their names on their wristbands. They were resting side by side in an incubator that served as a double bed for her twins. Wishing she could touch them she placed her hands on the plastic cover and was amazed when they seemed to slip right through it.

The baby's cries stopped immediately after she had placed a hand on each of their tummies, a soothing reminder to the twins that their mother was nearby. For Barbara it was love at first sight. A feeling of complete joy filled her and she knew her life would never be the same.

"How is it possible to love something so much in just a matter of moments?"

"I know what you mean, I felt exactly the same way when I saw you for the first time," Amy replied standing next to her daughter and sighing at the smiling faces that looked up at her. "Hi there my precious darlings, its grandma."

Barbara smiled at her mother's endearment for her grandchildren, but then a sadness took over as a thought struck her. "How am I going to make it through this without you?" Amy turned to her daughter with loving eyes.

"You won't," she replied kissing her cheek tenderly. "You may not be able to see me, but I'll be there every step of the way."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Barbara and Amy looked back into the small faces of the twins and listened to their soft breathing, indicating that they had fallen asleep. And before they knew it, the two women had let out another girlish sigh.

"What is it about babies that make them so adorable?" Barb asked the older and much wiser woman."They haven't learned how to talk back," she replied earning a chuckle from her daughter.

"That does make sense."

"Yes it does," Amy laughed.

* * *

In the next moment they were back in the garden as Barbara again found herself looking around at the pretty scenery. She knew she should be used to the sudden jumps by now, but it still surprised her when she found herself standing in a different place from the one she had been in just a moment before.

She stopped to inspect her mother as she looked over the meadow at the open gate and she knew it was time to say goodbye. A deep ache appeared, and a longing to keep her mom with her began to emerge.

"Can you hear that?" Amy asked, an expression of peace etched on her features. "The beautiful music, it's calling me home."

"No mom you can't go," Barb began to cry as panic set in. "Tell them you're not ready."

"Sweetheart…"

"No, tell them you're not ready," Barbara cried again.

"But Barb, I am."

"Then I'll go with you," she began to sob uncontrollably as she stepped around Amy.

"No honey, you won't." Amy said gently pulling her daughter back to stand in front of her.

"Why not?" Barbara asked.

"Because it's not your time, I've lived my life, now it's time for you to live your own."

Barbara shook her head back and forth refusing to let her mother go.

"Honey, it's the way things are," she whispered gently.

"Then tell them I'm not ready to let you go, please let me go with you?" she pleaded.

Amy held her as she cried and wished she could find some way to help ease her daughter's pain. But as she listened again to the music getting stronger, she knew that time wasn't on her side.

"I wish I could say something to help you say goodbye, to make this easier for both of us."

"Don't go," Barb cried in a faint whimper.

"You know it's not possible for me to stay," Amy replied wiping her tear stained cheeks. "You need to live now, you have a family that loves and needs you."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine," Amy told her as another series of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Its okay sweetheart let the tears fall."

"It's not fair," Barbara sat up and looked her mother in the eyes. "I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me, because I'll always be with you." Amy replied placing her hand against her heart. "Life is about changes nothing ever stays the same, but one thing that will always endure is a mother's love for her children."

"I love you so much," Barb said through her tears. "You will always be in my heart."

"I love you too sweetheart," Amy stated hugging her daughter close to her. "I want you to remember one thing, if it's the only thing you do. Family is the one most important thing in this world. Cherish and love them no matter what happens because in the end they are all you have."

Barbara nodded her head. "I'll remember, I promise."

"Now let me see that smile I love so much one more time before I go."

Barbara tried her best as Amy stood up to leave. "Goodbye my sweet angel." She whispered letting go of her daughters hand.

"Goodbye," Barbara replied jumping up and giving her mother one final hug. Placing a quick kiss on her forehead she then watched as the older woman walked through the gates of heaven, finally at peace.

* * *

AN: Okay I'm officially teary-eyed. This is my favorite chapter in this story. It was hard to write, especially while I listened to the song play in the background.

Please let me know what you think. Smiles! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Consequences – Chapter 23: A New Beginning?

Barbara awoke to a faint sound of babies crying. Unsure of where she was, it took her mind a few minutes to adjust to her surroundings as she shook her head to try to clear her thoughts and really listen. She tried to say something but her mouth felt dry and she found it hard to speak. The cries were now accompanied by soft voices ringing in her ears.

She wasn't sure who they belonged to at first but as they became obvious, she slowly opened her eyes. There were two blurry figures leaning over her and she blinked a few times to try and clear her vision. Soon she found Cody and Carey smiling down at her.

"Hey beautiful," Cody grinned giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi…" was all she could muster.

"You have been quite a sleepy head lately."

"Have I?" Barbara tried to think of the last thing she remembered but her thoughts were too jumbled to really comprehend. "Water…" she whispered, and was promptly given what she requested.

"Are you feeling okay?" Carey asked hitting the call button for the nurse.

"I think so," Barb replied. "Where am I?"

"We're at Boston General."

"How did I get here?" she asked while adding. "And why do my limbs feel like lead?"

"Sweetie let the nurse look you over first, and then we'll explain everything," Cody suggested as she slowly nodded.

The nurse walked into the room and smiled at the sight of the patient. She immediately walked over and checked her vitals, seeing that they were normal. She gave them a little nod. "Well it looks like she's doing alright for now, but I'm going to alert the doctor on duty, so he could check in on Miss. Brownstein. I want to give you fair warning she will be groggy for awhile because she's tapering off the medicine we gave her to heal," she then noticed the faces looking back at her. Understanding that look she smiled, "But anyway, I'll let you have some time together, if you need anything else let me know. I'll inform the doctor when he gets here to come in right away."

"Thank you, we'd appreciate it," Carey replied before the nurse made her exit.

"Cody, I thought I heard babies crying?" she sighed feeling sleepy and weak. "Where are Shawn and Adele?"

"They're in the maternity ward with dad and Zack."

"Oh…okay, I'm just going to…sleep…now," she said as she again drifted off.

Cody brushed back her bangs with his hand and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight my angel."

* * *

Barbara awoke to a faint light coming in through the blinds that covered the window. Feeling a bit more refreshed and awake, she looked around in search of a few familiar faces. The room was empty except for a very exhausted looking Carey sitting in a chair beside her. Apparently she was getting some much needed shut eye and the young girl hated to wake her.

A minute later the nurse walked in and Barbara returned the warm smile. "I see you're wide awake now," she whispered not wanting to disturb the woman sleeping in the chair.

"I'll be honest I feel a lot better than I did."

"Do you have any discomfort or pain?" the nurse asked.

"No I think I'm okay for now," she replied as the lady adjusted the bed to a sitting up position.

"I'm sure that's the pain medication talking but I'm still glad to hear it."

"Nurse Jackie?" she stated noticing the name on the woman's name badge.

"Yes?"

"Can I see my babies now?" she asked.

The woman smiled but seemed a bit reluctant to okay the request.

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's nothing like that," she stated. "The doctor just recommended a bit more rest for today."

"Please?"

"Alright, you sit tight and I'll have them bought in for you," she told the anxious new mother. "But only for a few minutes. Also I would recommend you nudge Mrs. Martin awake as well so she can be of help."

"Alright," Barbara smiled as she adjusted herself in the bed. "Thank you nurse…"

"Just call me Jackie," and with one final nod she left the room leaving Barb to nudge Carey awake.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Carey asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Can I get you something?"

"No Jackie is already getting what I want."

"Jackie?" Carey asked.

"The nurse," she smiled. "She's bringing in Shawn and Adele."

Carey smiled at the young girl affectionately and sat down on the bed beside her, as she placed a comforting arm around her. "I'm so glad, they are such beautiful babies."

"Don't you think you're being a bit biased?"

"Of course I am, I'm their grandmother and so I have a right to be." Carey replied and then quieted down when she saw a sad glint in the girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry honey," Carey quietly stated. "About your mother…"

"I know she died," Barbara replied.

"How did you…?"

"That's not important; all you need to know is she's happy. And I guess in the end that's all that really matters."

"Still I wish she could be here for moments like this," Carey sighed.

"Oh but she is. We may not be able to see her, but I wouldn't be surprised if she was in this room, at this very moment watching and listening to us."

"That's a nice thought," Carey replied.

"Yes it is," Barbara sighed looking around the room. "It definitely is."

Carey smiled and gave her shoulders an affectionate squeeze as the door slowly opened and Zack and Cody walked into the room. They each carried a baby in their arms while Kurt brought up the rear. The sight made the women's hearts swell and they couldn't keep themselves from grinning.

Jackie peeked in giving them one quick warning about the time constraints and then disappeared out the door. Walking over the boys gently passed the two newborns into the waiting arms of their mother. Barbara's eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't believe that she had helped create these two perfect little people.

"They're both so tiny, I'm almost afraid that if I'm not careful they might break."

"No chance of that happening," Carey cooed as she played with the delicate fingers that belonged to her grandson. "It's hard to believe, but the boys were once this little. In fact I was able to fit Cody in a shoe box at one point."

"I remember that." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Mom, is that bit of information really necessary?"

"Of course," she replied. "In fact I think I may have a picture somewhere."

"Speaking of pictures," Kurt stated. "I just happen to have picked up a new camera phone this morning and I've been dying to try it out."

"Really," Carey smiled. "What perfect timing."

"Okay boys, you two go stand next to the girls. We may only have a few minutes more so let's try and take as many pictures as possible."

"Yes, I can't wait to start filling up those two baby albums I got from the shower."

"Exactly," Carey said. "Awe you've learned well."

"Thanks mom…" she said a bit embarrassed before she paused. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Barbara I know that I can't take the place of your mother, but I am honored that you would want to call me mom. And I think Amy would be happy with the idea as well."

"I'm glad."

The seven family members continued taking pictures as the door slowly opened and a few new visitors walked into the room. Mr. Moseby, London and Maddie were the first to sigh at the two new Martin additions.

"Awww they are so cute," London cooed from the doorway. "They look just like little dolls."

"Except, these are real so you can't toss them out any windows?" Cody said earning a questioning look from barb, therefore he added. "Don't ask."

"You throw a baby out a window one time…argh." London scoffed rolling her eyes in fake annoyance.

"Should I be worried?" Barbara whispered to Cody making everyone in the room laugh.

The three extended family members joined in on taking pictures and posing. Then presents were given and good wishes were offered, before time was up and Jackie walked back in the room. Reluctantly the twins were given back to her and a waiting colleague so they could return the babies back to the maternity ward.

A few more minutes passed and goodbyes were said, leaving Cody and Barbara some alone time. The couple sat quietly still basking in the amazement of it all. Thoughts of a life with the twins filled their minds. They began to see pictures of birthday parties, book reports, family vacations and outings, family dinners, and even some holiday fun.

"Cody, do you think we'll be good parents?" Barb asked.

"I think we'll be great parents."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Simple, we have the best examples in the world. Mom and dad are amazing people and great parents. They as well as Amy taught us well." He said as she snuggled closer.

"I'm glad."

"But?" he asked waiting for her to finish the statement.

"What about Howard?" she sighed. "I mean I am his daughter, and people always say we turn into our parents."

"Barbara, there is so much you need to know, but now isn't really the time to tell you," he began. "Just know this; you have nothing to worry about."

"Cody I'm afraid of him, not only for me but for Shawn and Adele."

"Sweetheart, your father, Howard…" Cody took a deep breath and decided just to say it. "Howard is dead."

Cody waited for that to register in Barbara's mind. When it did she didn't say anything for a long time. After awhile she snuggled her head into his chest and he became a bit concerned.

"Baby, you okay?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes."

"And?" he asked. "Barb Howard is dead."

"Good."

And that was all she said for a long time. Cody thought she had drifted off to sleep but when she began to cry he knew better and just held her.

"It's okay let it out," he said trying to comfort her. "He was the only father you knew; of course you would be heartbroken over his death."

"That's not why I'm crying. Would I be a bad person in saying, I'm glad he's dead?" she asked. "That I'm glad he can never hurt anyone in our family again."

"I know what you mean, because I feel exactly the same way," he sighed. "That doesn't make us bad people, that just makes us human."

"I love you Cody Martin."

"I love you too Barbara Brownstein."

* * *

Moseby had taken London and Maddie home and only Kurt, Carey and Zack remained. Standing outside the room they were conversing in hushed tones, when a man walked up to the counter asking to speak with Barbara Brownstein. The woman pointed over to the Martin family standing nearby. He thanked her kindly and walked over to speak with them.

"Hello my name is Jarrod Montgomery and I would like to speak with Miss Brownstein for a minute." He said offering his hand in greeting. "I was Mrs. Brownstein's lawyer."

Kurt shook his hand but eyed the man wearily. "Mr. Montgomery, she's just woken up and I'm not sure if this is such a good time."

"I'm sorry I realize that, but Amy requested that I be kept up to date on Barbara's condition, so that I may stop in as soon as she had awakened." He replied.

"Mr. Montgomery, Amy isn't…"

"I realize Mrs. Brownstein has passed away," the man stated, a hint of emotion in his voice. "She wasn't only my client but a good friend as well. She was a very special human being and I will miss her dearly," the sadness in his eyes showed a bit more to the story, but it was obvious he didn't care to elaborate. "I was given the message the morning she died."

The four people remained quiet for a minute not sure of what else to say, when Cody stepped out of the room quietly closing the door behind him.

"Cody, buddy this is Jarrod Montgomery. He was Amy's lawyer and would like to speak to Barbara," Kurt said introducing the man to his son.

"I don't know if this is such a good time," the blond boy told him shaking his hand.

"Alright, I guess with Howard gone as well, this meeting is not as urgent," he stated pulling out a business card from his briefcase. "My office will be in touch with you with a time and date for the reading of Amy's will."

"Alright," Cody replied taking the card from his hand.

"Then I shall be looking forward to seeing you soon," he said and then added turning toward the three other members of the Martin family. "As well as each of you."

"Us, I don't understand," Kurt stated.

"Unfortunately I can't divulge the reasons you need to be present at this point in time," he stated. "All will be explained at the time of the reading." He smiled and then with one final nod turned to go, leaving four very confused looking expressions in his wake.

* * *

AN: One more chapter and an epilogue. Wow I can't believe it; I so don't want this to end. (Sniff!) It was my first story and it will always hold a special place in my heart for that reason. : )

On that note I want to thank Waldojeffers for proofing this chapter. Pete you're the best! Okay please enjoy and read and review!

Many Smiles!


	24. Chapter 24

Consequences – Chapter 24: Unfinished Business

The funeral of Amy Louise Brownstein took place a little less than two weeks later, at the insistence of her lawyer. He wanted to make sure that her daughter would be able to attend the funeral service. It was a perfect spring day and despite the sad occasion for some reason it felt fitting.

Amy loved days like this and Barb fondly remembered several they had shared together. Flowers of every shape and kind adorned the altar near where her casket lay. As the mourners entered the church they were welcomed by an array of ballads playing from somewhere nearby. Songs that Amy had loved to listen to over the years.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are here today on this sad occasion to celebrate the life of Amy Louise Brownstein. A woman who found much suffering in this world and we pray is now at peace. At this time we take a minute to say a silent prayer for the safe delivery of the soul of this courageous woman."

Everyone in the congregation bowed their heads and said a fond goodbye to the woman they had known. As they did so memories played in their minds of someone they had grown to love and will miss. The funeral director then stood up once more and presided over the congregation that had assembled.

"At this time we'd like to ask Mrs. Carey Martin to come up and sing a song that was very near and dear to Amy's heart. The song is called, You Raise Me Up."

Carey walked up on stage and began to sing a song that reminded her so much of Amy and the life she was forced to lead. And on some level she knew she was listening with a happy heart.

"This one is for you dear friend," Carey whispered as she placed a hand on the coffin.

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary, When troubles come and my heart burdened be, Then, I am still and wait here in the silence, Until you come and sit awhile with me.

Her voice seemed to echo into every crevice of the small funeral home as silent tears began to fall from her eyes. In her mind she kept thinking about Amy's last few hours and the sacrifice she had made for her family. Carey tried her best to duplicate her strength. Trying to keep her composure as she continued to sing, knowing that this was her only chance to really say goodbye to a wonderful person.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains, You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas, I am strong, when I am on your shoulders, You raise me up, to more than I can be.

When Carey was finished there wasn't a dry eye in the room. And anyone who wanted to was allowed to go up to the podium and say a few words about the deceased. Barbara recognized several of her mother's friends, as well as a few others that had worked with Howard but were closer to Amy. And of course there were the ones that she didn't recognize at all, acquaintances of her mothers that she'd never met.

Such was the man that was now putting flowers near her mother's coffin. As he kneeled by her casket she could see tears in his eyes. She couldn't hear what he was saying but she knew how deeply upset he was by her passing. As he stood up he placed a small note inside and kissed her forehead.

He then turned toward the congregation and looked over toward Barbara. They made eye contact for just a brief moment, but it was a look that she would never forget. She knew that look, she knew those eyes. In fact she had seen them just this morning, in her reflection staring back at her in the mirror.

As the man continued the long walk toward the back of the church and in turn the exit, Barb didn't know whether to run after him or stay seated, her curiosity peeked. Then she felt a hand gently squeeze hers and she looked up to see Kurt's compassionate gaze. In that moment she had made her choice, he was more of a father to her then she could have ever hoped for. And instead she quietly made the walk up to where her mother temporarily lay to again say her goodbyes.

A week earlier she had asked Carey to buy two separate lockets. Both held a picture of her and her mom when she was still small. It was a happy picture, and one she always treasured. Taking the second locket that she wore around her neck she placed it in between Amy's folded hands.

As her pinky slowly brushed against the small piece of parchment that her father had put there, she couldn't stop herself from taking a peek. Opening the half folded little note she read the contents and her eyes welled up in tears. Replacing it back where she had found it, she again said her goodbyes and walked back over to regain her seat.

After the mourners filed out of the room with their final respects given and the coffin closed, Barbara sat there with Cody for a minute more. All she could think was how sad, it takes so many years to become the person you are, just to see it gone in a matter of seconds. Amy had spent forty-seven years on this earth and she was gone with the simple act of securing a latch. A breath and whisper in time.

She felt Cody kiss her on the cheek and she leaned her head in so their foreheads were touching. She was content to just feel him near as they sat in silence for a minute more while they watched Kurt, Zack and a few other volunteers, carry the casket down the aisle toward the door.

"Barb we need to go, mom is waiting for us in the limo," Cody said as he stood up.

"Do you want to know what was written in that note?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"The one your father put in Amy's casket?"

Barb smiled and took a hold of the hand he was caressing her cheek with and left a timid kiss on the back of it. "That's the one. How did you know?"

"He's got your eyes." Cody smiled turning in his seat so they were facing one another." I've been staring at them for years, so it's safe to say I'd know them anywhere." He smiled. "So what does it say?"

"I've always loved you, Arthur." Barbara smiled. "How long have you known he was my father?"

"Amy told my mother the day she died."

"What a sad life she lived."

"Not all of it was sad," Cody smiled. "I happen to know of one bright star in her life."

Barbara thought it over and had to agree that what Cody said was right. In fact they had been the light in one another's lives for many years, and she was grateful for that.

The door opened and Zack walked over to them. "Are you two ready, everyone is waiting to head over to the cemetery," he whispered as Cody took Barbara's hand and the three left the building.

After the burial was finished, the mourner's were invited to share a brunch in the main ball room of the Tipton Hotel. The hotel heiress made sure no luxury was spared and so everyone was treated like royalty.

Half way through the brunch Barbara and Cody walked up to the suite to check on the twins. Exhausted and emotionally drained the young couple decided to take a nap instead of heading back downstairs.

"Cody, do you think he knows about me?"

"Your father?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you think it would be wrong of me to keep his grandchildren from him?" she quietly asked.

"What's on your mind, Barb?"

"He's a stranger to me," she told him drifting off in thought. "Kurt is been more of a father to me than Howard ever could have been. But I have to wonder if given the chance, would this man be a good father as well, and more importantly a good grandfather?"

"I don't know?" Cody stated seriously.

Barbara nodded and tried to find a comfortable position against him. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow." She stated.

"I'm sure we will, now let's get some rest."

"Alright," Barb replied. "Rest sounds good."

Yet she doubted if sleep would even be possible now as she thought of what the events of tomorrow might bring.

* * *

The reading of the will was scheduled for eight am sharp, and the Martin family nervously gathered in a conference room, at the law offices of Montgomery and Son's. They were instructed to take a seat in the chairs surrounding a long oval shaped table, as a television and DVD player were brought into the room.

"Mr. Montgomery has been detained for a few minutes, but he will be with you shortly," she told the group as she pointed over to a small layout. "There is some coffee, donuts and health bars sitting on that table in the corner if you would like some. And the bathrooms are located down this hallway on your left. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," was echoed throughout the room. She quietly nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Donuts….score!" Zack exclaimed getting up excitedly.

"Zackary, behave yourself," Carey scolded.

"Hey I'm a growing boy and I need nourishment."

"That's not nourishment," Cody said eyeing his brother.

"Maybe, but my stomach doesn't know that," Zack said with a chuckle getting up and preparing to pile a small plate up with the various pastries.

When he noticed Carey eyeing him he put a few back and picked up a health bar. But when he was sure she wasn't looking he placed it in Cody's pocket earning a glare from his twin. Zack just winked and put two fingers over his lips to indicate that he should remain quiet. Cody just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"On that note," Kurt stated. "I think I'm going to use the restroom before we begin."

"Okay Kurt, but hurry," Carey smiled taking his hand.

Kurt returned the smile and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, earning quite a few raised eyebrows from those in attendance.

"Um…are we missing something?" Zack asked.

"Never you mind, we'll talk about this later," Kurt answered his son.

"Exactly," Carey added. "Oh and Cody give your brother back his health bar."

"Oh man," Zack pouted making everyone laugh at the mouthful of glaze and sugar.

* * *

Kurt lightly closed the door behind him and headed toward the bathroom. But as he was about to go in, someone else came out. Kurt stopped in his tracks and eyed the man he knew had fathered Barbara. He really wasn't sure what to say, but he didn't have much to worry about when the man extended his hand and offered a greeting.

"Kurt Martin, I presume?" he said. "I'm Arthur Parkinson."

"I know who you are," Kurt replied quietly shaking the man's hand.

"You must think I'm a bad person."

"I don't know you well enough to have any opinions," he replied honestly.

"Could I speak with you privately?"

Kurt nodded and they took a seat in a corner of the lobby. Both men stayed silent for a minute each trying to regain their thoughts. Clearing his throat Arthur finally began to speak as Kurt listened.

"I didn't know she was alive," he began. "I was sent away to school, but after a few months I couldn't take being away from Amy, so I came back."

"You don't have to tell me this."

"No please," he said. "I've been keeping this inside for awhile." He added, "when I came back I was told that Amy had gone back to Howard. A part of me didn't want to believe it, so I followed her one day. But he caught me and confirmed it."

"He, who?"

"Howard," Arthur stated through clenched teeth, the loathing obvious in his tone. "So I walked away broken hearted."

"Go on?"

"A few months later I found out that she was pregnant and that she had gone into labor," he stated. "So I did the math and rushed over to the hospital to see the baby." Kurt could see the pain in his eyes as he continued, "I was told by a nurse that I wasn't able to see Amy or the child."

"But that didn't stop you from trying?"

"No it didn't, I tried for the next few days," he said sadly. "I even bought a little doll. As well as left a note for Amy. Now that I think about it, I don't know if she ever saw it."

"Daisy Mae," Kurt said understanding.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Amy told Barbara that the doll had been given to her by her father," Kurt replied. "She assumed her mother meant Howard. But she meant you."

"Apparently she did read the note."

"What made you give up?" Kurt asked him.

"One morning I walked in and I was told to leave, of course I didn't. So an hour later one of the doctors came over to me. And with sympathy, informed me that Amy and Barbara had both died due to complications they had with the labor."

"And you believed him?"

"He was a doctor, I was young," Arthur said with a tear in his eyes. "I didn't know until later that Howard had bought the guy off so he would tell me that."

Kurt waited for him to continue, the words obviously hard for him to say. "Anyway I left the states and lived abroad for the next ten years. I'd been home three years or so before I found out that they had survived." Arthur sat quietly for a minute. "I was so angry at Amy, I blamed her for everything. Until I learned the truth about a year ago, but I guess by then it was too late."

"Do you want it to be too late?"

"Barbara is happy I watched her with your family," he turned his head away. "With you."

"Arthur…?"

"No, its okay," he said. "She thinks of you as her father and by the way you look at her, she's like a daughter. I understand."

"That doesn't mean that she can't have you in her life," he stated.

"Yes it does, she has a father now. She's happy with two children and a family that loves her. That's more that I can ask for. I would just like to ask one favor of you?"

"Alright?" Kurt stated wishing he could say something to convince this man to change his mind.

"Would you send me copies of pictures every now and then," he stated. "I would like to see my grandchildren grow up."

"Are you sure you don't want to see that happen in person?" Kurt asked. "Trust me; I've been down that road it's hard to watch your babies grow up in pictures."

"I think this is for the best," he replied biting his lip and trying to hold it together. "Another thing, I must ask you one more favor. Please don't tell her we've met."

"I don't think it's fair to keep something like that from her," he told the other man. "You're her father."

"Please?" he pleaded.

"I don't think I can do that, I wouldn't feel right…"

"I've added to Amy's will and left a few other things for Barbara and my grandchildren," Arthur began as he grabbed his coat and headed toward the elevator. "If you need anything else, I'll make sure you know where to find me."

"Arthur?" Kurt stated but he was already in the elevator. Yet, just as the doors were about to close he pushed a button to keep them open.

"Kurt, one more thing?"

"Yes?" he asked still reeling from the conversation.

"What are the names of my grandchildren?" the look on his face was so lost and forlorn that Kurt couldn't deny him the answer.

"Shawn Michael and Adele Marie Martin," he supplied quietly.

"Thank you," And with that the doors closed.

* * *

A few minutes later Kurt joined the small group gathered around the table. With Mr. Montgomery and his assistant sitting next to him, they began the reading of Amy's will. Yet his mind was still on Arthur and what he had asked of him.

"Mr. Martin?" the lawyer called. "Mr. Martin?"

Carey nudged him and Kurt returned to the present. "Are you alright?" she asked as he looked around the room into the eyes of his worried family.

"I'm fine," he replied with a small smile. "I had other things on my mind, but I'm all here now."

Mr. Montgomery looked at him a bit strangely but returned the smile just the same. "In front of you is an envelope, which you are welcome to open after I've read over each section of the will," he stated waiting for Kurt to nod in understanding. When he did so he continued.

"Amy's first instruction was to play this video for her daughter and all of you," he cleared his thought and again everyone wondered if his feelings for the poor woman was more than simply platonic. "I ask that you remain quiet until the DVD is finished playing."

Everyone was still as they watched the picture unfold in front of them. Images of a young Amy with her daughter, holidays, birthdays, and every day events, each scene following the one before with clarity and care, the love Amy showered onto the young child apparent to everyone in that room.

Barbara's eyes filled up with tears as she slowly reached over to the screen and placed a hand over her mother's smiling face. A song playing in the back ground perfectly in sync with the images of her childhood. Before she knew what she was doing she sank down to her knees in front of the small TV and watched as tears flowed down her cheeks, her heart aching to relive those memories once more.

* * *

AN: Okay I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger. But don't worry you'll see the next chapter soon. Which I might add is the epilogue and sadly the ending to this story. I promise all will be revealed. Please read and review and let me know what you think! :)

Btw: The song mentioned in this chapter is sung by Josh Grobin, and I do not own the lyrics or the song. The song is entitled "You Raise Me Up!" ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Burying the Past

* * *

A few weeks had gone by since the funeral and the reading of the will and Barbara couldn't get the words in that letter out of her mind. It told her of the events surrounding her birth and why they were both forced to live with Howard. At first she was numb with pain and from the knowledge that her mother didn't trust her enough to reveal such a secret but as time passed she came to admire her strength and eventually forgave her.

As she gazed up at the tall office building, she recalled her conversation with Kurt and the memory gave her courage as she started across the street to confront her father. She needed to talk to him. To understand why he didn't want to be a part of her life. Kurt had given her enough information to find him, but neither he nor the letter really told of what happened between her parents and why he left. So Barbara was determined to get some answers on her own.

* * *

Arthur stood on his penthouse balcony gazing out into the city below him. Do to his work he'd lived in many places but none could compare to his childhood home. As he looked out at the beautiful skyline he recalled all the reasons he loved living here. The different cultures seemed to mingle into one as each event detailed the turning of some historical moment in the past only Boston could lay claim too. This was his home, the place of his birth, the place where he learned his trade and most importantly the place where he found his one and only love, Amy Brownstein.

He recalled the first time he saw her. Her long brown hair flowing down her back and her eyes smiling as if she possessed some hidden secret no one else was privy too. She was mesmerizing in her blue sun dress, and from that moment on he was hooked. He had to find out who she was. And so he coerced some of his friends into playing match maker, a ploy which worked to his benefit, since from their first meeting they were inseparable.

He stood plagued by memories of the past, good ones as well as bad ones when he heard a knock at the door. Putting down his coffee mug he walked over and answered it. He was surprised by the person he saw standing there. Without a word he took a step back granting her further access to his suite.

"Can I get you something?" he asked as she quietly looked around. "It's cold outside, I can make some tea."

"I'm fine, thank you," she said.

"Then would you like to have a seat?" he asked her quietly.

"This is a nice place," she whispered taking a seat near the window.

"I'm sure it doesn't compare to the Tipton but its home," she nodded. "Can I get you something to drink or eat?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

As Barbara awkwardly gazed around the room she wondered if coming here was such a good idea. What could she possibly say to this man who shared her eyes but beyond that was a stranger to her. She found herself wondering what his interests were, how he lived, where he worked. It was obvious he came from money but money wasn't what she was interested in.

"How long have you lived here?"

"I grew up here, but moved away for quite a number of years. I only recently returned."

"I see."

"I hear you're very smart," he said trying to break the awkwardness between them. "Top of your class."

"Close," she smiled. "I rank second after Cody."

"Still quite commendable," he told her. "I'm thoroughly impressed."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Barbara wondered how often she wanted to hear those words from Howard and how often she fell short of his expectations. There was a kindness to this man her step father never possessed and she wondered what made him leave.

"I'm sure your mom and…Howard were very proud of you," he stated.

"Howard never…" she sighed. "He was never one for giving compliments."

"Was he good to you and your mother?"

"He tried to be," she lied.

"He never hurt you?"

"No," she wanted to add until he put her in the hospital. But she kept her thoughts to herself. Howard was gone and there was no reason to bring that up.

Looking around once more she stopped upon a small snow globe and her eyes began to tear up when she picked it up. He walked over and stood next to her, watching her examine the small object.

"I bought that the Christmas your mother and I were together. She said it painted a picture of a perfect scene, one she longed to be a part of. I told her if we were ever separated to shake the globe and turn the dial and I would never be too far away."

"She kept it by her bed, I would hear the music playing and it would put me to sleep at night. One day I picked it up and looked at it. I guess I was curious and she almost had a fit. I'm sure she thought I would drop it. I liked it so much that one Christmas she bought me one to keep in my room. Of course the scene was different and the song as well, but she told me that if I ever felt lonely to play the song and she would be with me. I fell asleep to it last night."

"Where is it now?"

"It's in my daughter's room. I play it for her at night," Barbara replied. "May I?" she asked before turning the small crank and letting the music flow throughout the room.

As Silver Bells played she closed her eyes and seemed to be magically transported to a Christmas scene. Her mom was never one for over doing it on holidays, but Christmas was always the exception. Every room was decorated and cookies were baked and carols were sung. And for awhile everything seemed perfect. Her mother always had a glow around her this time of the year and she remembered on many days such as this one sitting in the living room with her eating freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, drinking apple cider and laughing at whatever game they were playing.

Barbara opened her eyes when the song ended and replaced the snow globe back onto the mantle. "I'm sorry, I miss her."

"She was a wonderful woman," he sadly stated.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Did you mean what you wrote in the note?"

"Yes."

"What was she like when the two of you were together?"

"She always had a ready smile and a kind word to share."

"Then what happened to keep you away?"

"How much did he tell you?"

"Kurt gave me just enough information to find you," she stated answering his question. "He thinks it's best if you fill me in on the rest."

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes," she replied. "Trust me there isn't too much about Howard that won't surprise me."

Arthur sat down across from her and began to fill her in on their brief courtship and the corresponding end to their relationship. The entire time he was speaking Barbara sat still quietly listening. She hated Howard for what he did to her family. If he had stayed away, she would have had the kind of family she'd always wanted. Obviously Arthur caught on to her train of thought.

"I know how you feel, but you can't spend your life living with hate. If you do, Howard wins. Let it go."

"Let it go?" she stood up beginning to pace. "How can you ask me to do that when he ruined my family's life."

"He's gone. He can't hurt any of you again."

Barbara knew that what he was saying was true, but something inside her just couldn't do it. Her mother was dead, if she was honest with herself, she'd realize that Amy had been dead for a number of years because of Howard. Her spirit and her smile gone from the moment he walked into the room. She only saw glimpses of it when he was absent. Another reason for her to hate Howard Brownstein.

"I can't."

"Then think about Shawn and Adele. Hate is a powerful emotion, one that can poison a person's heart faster than any venom could. Is that really what you want your children to learn from their mother?"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Forget about Howard. Erase him from your mind and live your life."

"Speaking of living life," she paused a moment trying to gain her courage. "I was hoping, I mean that is to say, Shawn and Adele need their grandfather," Barbara waited for an answer and after what seemed like forever he granted her one.

"I thought you would never ask."

The following month she and Arthur spent a lot of time together. He was at the Tipton so much he decided to rent a room down the hall from where his family lived. Family game night became a weekly ritual as were family dinners. Everyone came to admire him and loved having him around. The twins absolutely adored him and Barbara now had not only one father but two. Life was good. With only one exception.

* * *

Barbara and Cody brought the car to a stop not a few yards from the newly polished stone that bared the name of her mother. She hadn't been here since the funeral partly because she was busy with her newfound relationship with Arthur and the twins and partly because she wasn't ready to let go.

"You okay?" Cody asked wrapping an arm around her waist and handing her the small bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Yes, this is, being here," she replied as they made their way over toward the grave. "This place is so peaceful."

"Your mom needs a little peace."

"I think she's found it."

Barbara smiled down at the picture that was inserted on the face of the stone. She wasn't sure if her time with her mom was a dream or some kind of hallucination from all the drugs they were giving her in the hospital, but she believed with all her heart that Amy had at last found peace.

"I think she has too."

Suddenly a warm breeze picked up and she felt it wrap around her like a welcoming friend. She closed her eyes to the sensation as a feather light kiss touched her cheek. Although no one could physically be seen she knew without a doubt her mother was with her.

"Did you feel that?" Cody asked. "Like someone placed a hand on my shoulder."

"It was mom."

Cody let that statement sink in for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her toward him. Barbara leaned into the touch and placed her head on his shoulder. All her life she felt like something was missing. No matter how hard she tried that the equation wouldn't add up. Then a miracle happened she met Cody and her life changed.

All the pennies in the wishing well, all the wishes on the midnight star had led her to this moment. And finally she felt free and alive. Looking up toward Cody she made a silent promise, from this day forward she was going to live in the moment. The past was gone and with it went all the heartbreak she once knew.

* * *

The End

* * *

AN: What can I say – it's been quite a challenge to find a way to finish this story. I think most of the problem stemmed from this being my first attempt. I guess I was having trouble letting it go. Anyway, I hope you liked it and wasn't too disappointed with the ending.


End file.
